Vacation
by Creedo
Summary: Starsky and Hutch take a much deserved vacation, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Feedback: Please. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing :(**

**Authors Note: Forgive me of my mistakes. My beta was not available tonight.**

**Dedication: To my three children that allow me the freedom to spend hours and hours writing, and my husband, too!**

**The Vacation**

**Chapter One**

The flight from Bay City to San Diego was, for the most part, uneventful. Both Starsky and Hutch were looking forward to a well-deserved two week vacation. Their plans included, bicycling along the boardwalk of Mission Beach; fishing off the Catalina Islands; and yes, even camping in the Laguna Mountains. Ah, San Diego had it all!

The flight attendant was a slim, very attractive blond by the name of Heidi. Hutch had been eyeing her since they taxied the runway in Bay City. Starsky was sitting in the aisle seat, with Hutch occupying the center. Heidi approached the detectives. "Can I get either of you two gentlemen another drink, before we begin our descent?" Although she was asking both of them, she was clearly giving Hutch her undivided attention. Hutch raised his index finger, signaling one more Heineken for him. She smiled and looked to his friend. Starsky declined her offer. Heidi sauntered off to retrieve the tall blonds' drink.

The dark, curly haired detective was busy checking out the beautiful brunette sitting across the aisle from him. Up until that moment, he really hadn't noticed her. He wasn't sure if it was the drinks he had already consumed, or the excitement of almost being at their destination, that was making him feel down right giddy. Letting out a big sigh, he rested his chin in his hand, with his elbow on the arm of his seat, staring puppy-eyed at the stranger. Seeing this young stunning woman sitting just a few feet from him gave him reason to smile.

He jabbed Hutch with his elbow. "Hey, Hutch," he said looking sideways at her, "Check her out. I sure hope she's planning on spending some time in San Diego!"

Just then the woman looked up and saw him staring at her. He nervously raised both his eyebrows and gave her his best smile. He was trying to look irresistible, but ended up looking more like an awkward, geeky school boy. She politely smiled back and quickly lowered her head back to the magazine in her lap. Trying to avoid any further contact. Hutch recognized this and tried to stop his friend from making a complete ass out himself, but it was too late.

With all his '_boyish' _charm he leaned toward her. "My name's Starsky, Dave Starsky." He stated.

With one slight nod, she replied. "How'd ya do?" Not even looking up. Hutch saw how she obviously avoided giving him her name, but poor Starsk seemed joyfully oblivious to that.

"I'm great, just great!" He said smiling, even though she didn't expect or particularly want a response. "This is my partner, Ken Hutchinson." He pointed his thumb towards Hutch.

_"Partner?" _She questioned, looking up at him, insinuating something Starsky wasn't quite comfortable with.

"Oh no, no. Nothin' like that." He began to squirm in his seat. "See, we're detectives with the Bay City P.D." He said quickly, puffing out his chest, thinking she'd be impressed by that. Hutch just pinched his nose and shook his head, slightly embarrassed by the fool his best friend was making of himself.

"Oh, I see." She uttered and returned her gaze to her reading material.

Starsky was just about to respond to the elusive female when Heidi returned with Hutch's drink, blocking his view with her body. Starsky bent backwards and forward trying to look around her. The pleasant stewardess spent far too long serving Hutch his beer as far as Starsky was concerned. He began to get irritated, sighing and grunting, while Heidi and Hutch continued their small talk.

"So, how long do you plan on being in San Diego?" Heidi asked the tall blond.

"Two weeks." Hutch replied. "How 'bout you ? Any kind of lay over?" He asked being aware and familiar with flight attendants schedules.

"Actually, yes. I've got the next four days off. I'm spending some time with family. My grandparents are celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary."

"Well, maybe we could get together for a drink or something?" Hutch said. Starsky poked his head in between them. Upset at the time they were taking away from him and his possible future bride.

"Hey, speaking of drinks, I think I'll take you up on that final drink." Starsky said trying to get her out of the middle of the aisle.

"Sorry, too late. We're starting our final descent." She smiled and winked at Hutch as the cabin bell rang, and the pilot's voice came over the intercom, advising the passengers to take their seats. Hutch let out a chuckle. Heidi turned and walked away with a flip of her hair. Hutch couldn't help but be quite impressed with her.

With her out of the way, Starsky turned his attention back to the mystery woman.

"So, how long you plannin' on being in San Diego?" He stole Heidi's line. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Who said I was spending any time in _San Diego_?" She asked irritated.

He looked around. "Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that's where this plane is headed." He said sarcastically. He was starting to realize that she really wasn't digging him and was trying to give him the brush off.

"It may be _heading_ to San Diego, but I seriously doubt that it's _staying _in San Diego!" She quipped.

Starsky was beginning to find her quite rude! He wasn't causing her any harm; he didn't understand why she had to act like that. It was obvious that they were both tiring of each others company. The dark detective decided to turn his attention back to his best friend, Hutch.

"I tell ya' Blintz, I sure hope she's no example of the kind of the kind of ladies we're gonna meet here?" Starsky said just as Heidi was swaying her way down the aisle to the front of the plane. Hutch couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Well Gordo, I think the ladies here are just fine." He said with a smile. Starsky looked at Hutch as he looked at Heidi. He shook his head in disgust.

The plane landed smoothly and headed for its gate. Once it came to a complete stop, all the passengers rose from their seats to prepare to de-plane. Starsky noticed the lovely brunette having trouble retrieving something from the overhead compartment. He leaned across and grabbed the bag she was reaching for and handed it to her. He honestly expected her to thank him, but instead he got an icy cold glare.

"I didn't need any help, I woulda gotten it myself." She said with utter disdain for him.

"Easy sweetheart, don't go poppin' any veins on my account!" He shot back. She let out a heavy sigh and continued to exit the plane. Starsky just looked at Hutch who could only shrug his shoulders in response.

As the two passed the forward galley of the aircraft, Heidi was standing by the cockpit. She moved forward towards Hutch as he smiled. He slowed to speak with her and Starsky bumped right into him. He looked behind him. "Do you mind?" He asked Starsky.

"I don't mind, but I think the other hundred people waiting to get off this plane, may feel differently." Starsky said pointing to the back-up Hutch was creating. Hutch smiled shyly at Heidi. She leaned to him and slipped her hand into the pocket of his jacket.

"This is the number where I'll be staying." She whispered in his ear and backed away from him. Hutch blushed and then continued on his way off the plane and up the ramp, into a very crowded and busy airport with Starsky right on his heels.

They collected their luggage from baggage claim and took the shuttle to their hotel.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Their accommodations at the Sheraton Grand Hotel were incredible. They spared no expense on this one. Starsky looked around this huge hotel in amazement Usually when they went on vacation, they went with the bare minimum. This time they got it all; valet service, door man, maid service, bellhop, even a concierge. Although Starsky wasn't exactly sure what that last person even did, or how to pronounce it. Hutch would explain that later. After they were finished checking in, the bellhop took their luggage and led them to their room on the 9th floor.

The room was immaculately furnished, with a lounging area complete with love seat. A table and chairs for dining, and two queen size beds. It also had a balcony with a spectacular view of the San Diego harbor. Starsky quickly headed for the inviting balcony while Hutch was left to tip the bellboy. He then joined Starsky outside. Starsky took a deep breath, pounding on his chest, filling his lungs with the fresh sea air. It was a perfectly sunny day! It doesn't get much better than this! _They thought._

"Feel that, Hutch? The sun beating down, the fresh air? Yep, this is going to be one fantastic vacation, partner!" Starsky stated.

"First things first, I need to unpack." Hutch went back inside and grabbed his suitcase, placing on the bed nearest the balcony, claiming his spot.

Starsky entered the room, went straight to the mini-bar, grabbed a water and childishly jumped on the other bed. Hutch was meticulously unpacking his clothes and placing them in the dresser. Starsky on the other hand, would do just fine living out of his suitcase.

Hutch retrieved his gun and holster from the luggage. They decided to check their weapons instead of trying to get clearance to carry them on board. Hutch put on his firearm, actually feeling more comfortable with it than without it.

Seeing this reminded Starsky that he too was _'naked'_ without his gun. He jumped up off the bed, grabbed his suitcase, unzipped it and dumped the entire contents on his bed. He claimed his weapon and holster, placing it ceremoniously on his shoulder. Both he and Hutch could practically sleep with them on; they were so used to wearing them.

"What's say we head downstairs and hit up that fancy restaurant? I'm starving, those peanuts on the plane just didn't cut it." Starsky begged Hutch.

"Sounds good to me." They pulled on their jackets and headed out the door. The hallway was virtually empty. As they reached the elevators, Hutch pushed the down button and looked over at Starsky who was pouting.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I wanted to push the button." For a moment Hutch had forgotten just how immature his friend was.

"I promise, I'll let you push the buttons next time." That comment made Starsky smile.

The doors to the elevator opened and they entered. There were two men standing flat against the back of the car, wearing suits and sunglasses, giving each other a sideways glance. Starsky and Hutch stood towards the front of the elevator. Starsky pressed the Lobby button and smiled at Hutch for the opportunity. He then turned his head and with a nod, smiled at the man standing behind him. The stranger made eye contact, but made no acknowledgement of Starsky's existence. The curly haired detective shrugged his shoulders at hutch who returned the gesture.

The men in the back remained very stoic, making Starsky and Hutch slightly nervous. The doors opened and the two detectives exited, while the other men remained on the elevator. Hutch looked back this time, smiled and nodded, getting the same response Starsky did.

Not watching where he was going, Starsky bumped right into a young lady walking through the lobby. He reached out and grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. He was shocked to see the angry face staring back at him belonged to the pretty brunette from the flight.

"Let go of me," She yelled at him jerking her arm away. "What the hell are you doing, following me?"

"Following you?" Starsky replied. "I thought _you _said you weren't staying in San Diego?"

"I said the _plane _wasn't staying in San Diego, I never said what _my _plans were. Quite frankly, I don't think _my _plans are any of your damn business!"

Starsky could feel his face flush in anger. He raised his finger, ready to tell her off. Hutch grabbed his wrist, stopping him. She sighed and stomped away.

"Let it go Starsk."

"I tell ya, Hutch. I don't think this hotel is big enough for the both of us. Hell, I don't even think this city is big enough!" Starsky knew, that if she were staying at this hotel, and they continued to _run _into each other, it was going to be a long two weeks.

To Be Continued

**Feedback: Please. I appreciate it. I crave it.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing :(**

**Authors Note: As for my mistakes, my beta did come home, so now they're his fault.**

**Dedication: To my three children that allow me the freedom to spend hours and hours writing, and my husband, too!**

**Chapter Three**

It was too late for lunch and too early for dinner, so they ordered _'lunner'._ When they finished their meal, Starsky left the table to explore the magnificent lobby of the hotel, leaving Hutch to pay the tab. Hutch smiled, shaking his head, thinking about how good his friend was at disappearing when it was time to shell out money.

Hutch joined his friend in the lobby, admiring the décor. Having his hands in his jacket, he pulled out the piece of paper with Heidi's number on it. Recalling the plane ride and the flight attendant, Hutch smiled. Seeing this, Starsky moved closer towards his friend. "So, ya' gonna give her a call?" He asked.

"I was thinkin' 'bout it." Hutch responded nonchalantly.

Starsky brushed against Hutch with his shoulder. "Go for it. Ya' know she's waitin' for your call." Giving his pal all the encouragement he needed.

Hutch walked over to the row of phone booths, patting his pockets for change. Starsky fished his hand into his slightly too tight jeans, and retrieved a couple of coins, handing them to his buddy, grinning widely. The tall blond picked up the handset, deposited the coins into the phone, and dialed the number. Before putting the receiver to his ear, he looked at Starsky, who was waiting to listen in on their conversation.

"Do you mind?" Hutch said. He really didn't need the added pressure of someone listening an analyzing his words. Which of course, Starsky would do.

"Oh, sorry!" Starsky said as he walked away chuckling to himself.

While Hutch was on the phone, Starsky wandered aimlessly around the lobby. Leaning against one of the many marble pillars, he could see directly into the hotel lounge. Seated at the bar, was _Miss Congeniality _herself. Starsky thought for a moment, looked back at Hutch, who seemed to be enjoying the conversation he was having on the phone, and foolishly headed for the bar.

Approaching the counter from the opposite side that she was sitting at, the bartender quickly acknowledged the new customer. Putting a coaster down in front of him, the young man asked. "What can I get for you, sir?"

Starsky read the server's name tag. "Let's see, Gibson, is it? I'll take a Corona, if you don't mind." Starsky placed his order just loud enough to cause the object of his disdain to look up. When he saw her look his direction, he quickly turned his attention to the pretty female sitting next to him. He truly hoped that his mere presence irritated the hell out of her. When the bartender returned with his drink, Starsky pulled out a bill, folding it in half, and held it out between his index and middle finger. Trying, almost too desperately, to look cool. When Starsky made eye contact with the unapproachable brunette, he raised his beer bottle in her direction symbolizing 'cheers', and gave her a Cheshire Cat smile. She just rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the big screen TV behind the bar. The young detective enjoyed his beer, thoroughly satisfied with himself.

It wasn't long before Hutch joined him in the lounge. Young Gibson noticed him immediately and addressed him quickly. Hutch placed the same order his pal had. "Corona, please."

"Well, how'd it go with Heidi?" Starsky pried.

"Good. Good. We're gonna try to meet tomorrow for breakfast. I hope you don't mind, but she's bringing her cousin. I thought we could double date. I don't think she felt comfortable meeting a stranger alone for the first time." Hutch shrugged and smiled at his friend, hoping he would agree, seeing how he already told Heidi it was fine!

"How could you do that? You know how much I hate blind dates!" Starsky objected, raising his voice.

"Ah, come on buddy, do it for me. You know I'd do the same if you asked me to." Hutch implored.

Starsky took a long swig of his cold beer, resting with one elbow on the bar, his back turned towards it. He looked at Hutch waiving his finger in his face. "Breakfast! That's it, nothin' else!"

Hutch smiled. "Breakfast!" He slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks, buddy." Hutch looked past Starsky and saw the dark haired woman sitting on the other side of the bar. Suddenly he realized what his partner was doing in the lounge. "Ah Starsk, I thought I told you to let it go?" He said shaking his head in disappointment.

"What?" Starsky tried to sound innocent, but he knew exactly what Hutch was talking about. Glancing over his shoulder, catching her eye, and again raising his bottle to her. He finished his drink with one final swallow, looked at Hutch, and placed his empty back on the bar with a clank. "Let's get outta here." He said, smirking the whole time.

Thoroughly enjoying this whole _interaction_ with her, he was now looking forward to _running_ into her again, just so he could torment her. His maturity level not rising in the least.

The guys were very tired. Thy had gotten up early that day to get to the airport on time, not to mention the fact that traveling of any kind wears you out. They decided to go back to the room, maybe order a movie, hit up the mini-bar, shower, and turn in early.

They headed for the elevators. Even though Hutch reached them first, he resisted pushing the button. He waited for Starsky to get in place so he could do it himself.

As the doors opened, they were surprised to see three men inside, all dressed in dark suits, just like the last two guys. Starsky looked at Hutch, who was already staring at him.

"What's goin' on here, a convention for undertakers?" Starsky said quietly so only Hutch could hear him.

"I'm with ya' on that one." He replied. Again, they entered the elevator and turn towards the closing doors. Starsky and Hutch looked at each other curiously. There was something about these three suited men behind them that made the two detectives very uneasy. Call it intuition, or cops' instinct, but something wasn't right.

The detectives turned to face each other so their backs weren't completely to these strangers. They engaged in small talk, discussing their plans for tomorrow. They could see the three out of the corner of their eyes.

The men seemed to realize they were being watched and became nervous, looking back and forth at each other, fidgeting. But they never spoke a word. They reached the 9th floor and Starsky and Hutch got off the elevator. They turned to look at the trio as the doors closed and the elevator continued on its way….

To Be Continued

**Chapter Four**

Hutch was up early the next morning. By 7 am, he had showered and shaved, clearly excited about his breakfast date with Heidi. He wanted, so badly, to wake up his sleeping partner, just for the company. But he knew if he did, Starsky would kill him. The girls weren't expected for another two hours; they were planning on eating breakfast at the hotel restaurant. Besides, he'd probably just complain the whole time about the 'blind date' Hutch had forced him into. No, it would be best to let Starsky sleep for as long as possible. He chose to go for a walk instead, just to help pass the time. His friend stirred and grumbled in his sleep, as Hutch left the room.

As he reached the elevator, he had to grin at the fact that he was finally able to push the call button without someone making him feel guilty. The simple things that amused his partner, made Hutch smile. He loved his friends' childish indulgences. For someone who had seen the worst life had to offer and been subject to the actions of the lowest forms humanity, Starsky remained incredibly optimistic about life itself. Hutch fed on that energy. It gave _him_ hope as well.

Hutch entered the elevator and reached out to push the lobby button, just as a young boy also reached for the same button. Hutch looked at the innocent face of this nine year old kid and instantly saw something that reminded him of Starsky. He retracted his hand and allowed the young man, the pure enjoyment of pushing that ever important button. The boy looked at Hutch, then over at his mother, who was acknowledging Hutch's' kindness with a grateful smile.

The elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened. With a gesture of his arm, Hutch allowed the woman and child to exit before he followed them. Despite the early hour, there was a flurry of activity around the entire lobby. There seemed to be an overabundance of employee staff moving at a hurried pace. He also noticed several security guards, or '_rent-a-cops'_ strategically placed throughout the bottom floor of the plush hotel.

Grabbing the attention of one of the staff members darting by, "What's goin' on here?" Hutch asked the woman, who was surely on a mission of _great_ importance like checking the water glasses for spots.

"Just preparing for today's big event." She said somewhat surprised that this tall blond man had no idea what she was talking about.

"Big event?" He questioned.

"_Hello!?_ The Sinclair Jewelry auction? Biggest event in San Diego since the Super Bowl?" Hutch just looked at her curiously, not understanding. "Where have you been? Jewelers, collectors, buyers, and traders, came from all over for this. Some of the finest pieces are being auctioned today!"

Hutch pretended to remember, nodding his head, "Oh, that auction." He said as she walked away continuing on her vital quest. He resumed his original objective, _passing the time,_ wandering around the hotel enjoying the sitesHe went outside to get fresh air. The day was starting out beautifully. The sun was already shining; it was a nice 68 degrees out. There were a few white puffy clouds in the sky. It was early summer, but from what Hutch understood, even the winters here were pretty much the same. Now he knew why San Diego's motto was _'America's Finest City'. Yep, this was gonna be a perfect day!_

Hutch walked around the back of the hotel. To the right, there were three tennis courts, only one of them being used. To the left, there was a large grassy park-like area with a gazebo. He thought it might be nice to take Heidi here, to get some quiet time, if she was willing. He continued around the building to the far left side. There he came across, what appeared to be, the loading docks. There was a mid-sized grocery supply truck unloading food for the kitchen. On the other side of the docks there was a Brinks armored car. It was surrounded by armed guards, at least eight in all. Plus the three armored car employees. Hutch deduced that with this much security, those must be some of the valuable items for today's auction. He was glad to see that the Sheraton Hotel had taken the extra security precautions. You just never know.

As he rounded the other side of the large building, Hutch was surprised to see two dark-suited men talking to a member of the hotel staff. The three men looked in his direction and dispersed quickly, all in different directions. Hutch knew, deep down, this should of concern to him; he realized something was amiss, _but he was on vacation, Dammit! _Maybe it was nothing, maybe the dark-suited men were part of the '_jewelers, collectors, buyers and traders, which came from all over for this'. _He knew what he needed to do, he needed to talk to Starsky.

Hutch returned to the room a little after eight. He went directly to his partner's bed, shaking him. "Hey Starsk, time to get up, the girls are gonna be here in less than an hour." He moved to the loveseat, sitting on the edge.

Starsky rolled over onto his back rubbing his eyes wearily. "How'd I let you talk me into this?"

"Ya' love me and you know it." Hutch smirked as he picked up a throw pillow, launching it at his friends curly head. "Hit the shower, Gordo."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said reluctantly as he rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom scratching his head and stretching backwards. For hotel beds, these were quite comfortable, he noted. He left the door open as he started the shower letting the water run. "I'm tellin' ya' Hutch, if this cousin of hers is growing a third arm, or has a beard, I'm outta there!" Hutch smiled and shook his head, but he knew Starsky was serious.

"Hey Starsk, you remember those guys in the elevator yesterday?"

"Yeah, what 'bout 'em?" Starsky said as he was standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"There's somethin' fishy 'bout 'em?"

"Whadda mean?" Starsky went into the bathroom grabbing his toothbrush and putting paste on it, then returning to the doorway.

"I was out walking this morning, and back buy the loading bay, they were kinda hangin' out. They were talking to someone that worked here."

"What's so fishy 'bout that?" He said while brushing his teeth.

"Well, when they saw me lookin' at them, they all took off. I just get the strangest feeling." Hutch went on to tell Starsky about the jewelry auction planned for today.

"So ya' think someone's gonna hit it?" Starsky was all too familiar with his partners' gut feelings. They were usually correct.

"Even if I did, what can we do? We have no jurisdiction here."

"Yeah, and I doubt the local police are gonna give any merit to your gut feelin'. I say we keep our eyes and ears open, and hope for the best. If somethin' does go wrong, we let SDPD handle it, we're on vacation!" Hutch shrugged and nodded in agreement. Maybe he was wrong; it wouldn't be the first time.

"Hurry up and get your shower, I wanna get a table downstairs before the girls get here." Hutch said to Starsky as his friend closed the bathroom door.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Feedback: I am becoming addicted to it, I need it to live and breath.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing. But if I did (grin) I know how I'd use them...**

**Authors Note: This is the beginning of the end of the guy's vacation! Thanks to everyone for the reviews. It is much appreciated. As for my mistakes, no beta. They're mine and I've earned every one of them.**

**Chapter Five**

Hutch left Starsky upstairs to finish getting ready; he went down to the restaurant to secure a table for their dates.

Starsky wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror. He stood there with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. His hair and upper body still dripping wet. He picked up the can of shaving cream off the counter, shaking it vigorously, dispensing a pile of thick foam into the palm of his right hand. He stopped and listened for a moment, thinking that he had heard voices coming from the hallway. Hearing nothing, he turned on the hot water in the sink, and let it run. He spread the shaving cream over his face and rinsed his hand in the basin quickly, before the water got too hot. Picking up the razor, he made one smooth stroke down the right side of his face, rinsing the blade in the running water, and tapping it against the side of the sink. He heard the voices again, this time even louder. He turned off the faucet, tilting his head, straining to hear the words being exchanged. They were too muffled to make out.

He exited the bathroom, following the sounds towards the door. Placing his hand on the door knob, he paused pressing his ear against the wood. He could tell there were three, maybe four different voices. At least two males and one female. He still couldn't make out all the words being hurled back and forth.

With his right hand on the knob and his left hand flat against the door, near his cheek, Starsky turned the handle slowly. When he heard the click of the knob, he stopped and waited briefly. Ever so gently, he pulled on the door, opening it about one inch, and holding it at that point.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" One male voice said.

"Keep your voices down! Do you want everyone to know what's goin' on?" Another warned.

"We need to let it go, I've got a bad feeling about this!" This time a female voice spoke up.

It seemed as though they were just standing a door or two down. Starsky could hear them relatively well, even though they were trying to keep their voices low, while having this heated argument.

"Look, you're in it for the long haul. Good or bad. No matter what happens today! Don't forget it!" The first voice stated.

He heard the door down the hallway open; apparently the three entered the room and the door closed with a thud. In the vacant hotel hallways, noises tended to travel and sound echoed. The voices were, once again, muffled.

Starsky closed his door quietly, and walked back to the bathroom. He finished shaving, the whole time thinking about what he had just heard. He felt uneasy, that _gut feeling_ getting him. Both because of what he had just heard, and because of what Hutch had told him earlier.

He walked across his room to the nightstand between the two beds. Reaching down, he picked up the phone receiver and dialed "O" for the hotel operator.

"May I help you?" The pleasant voice on the other end answered.

"Uh yeah, this is Dave Starsky, room nine-eleven, can you connect me with hotel security please?" Starsky replied………………..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hutch had managed to get one of the best tables in the restaurant. The lobby of the hotel was getting quite busy with guests and visitors. There were signs up all over about the auction being held at 12 noon in the Grand Ball Room, which was not far down the vast hallway. Registration was to begin at 9am. Hutch figured a lot of the people he saw, were here solely for the auction, not actually as guests of the hotel.

He checked his watch 8:55. _Where was Starsky? He'd better not leave me here alone to greet both Heidi and her cousin. That would be just downright rude! He wouldn't dare do that, would he? _Hutch thought.

The lobby's elevators were directly across from the restaurant. Every time the bell would ring, signaling a new group of guests being deposited on that particular floor, Hutch would search the crowd for Starsky.

Hutch could see into the main lobby as well, when he wasn't checking the elevators for Starsky, he was checking the main room for Heidi.

Hutch immediately noticed the beautiful, tall blond flight attendant walking towards the restaurant.

_Dammit, Starsk! _He thought. He rose from the table and walked towards Heidi, he wanted to properly greet her and walk her the rest of the way. Next to Heidi was a _very_ pretty and _very _young female. Like Heidi, she was blond and fairly tall. But unlike Heidi, she didn't appear to be of legal drinking age, let alone be of _legal_ age at all. Hutch laughed to himself, a small smile showing on his face. He thought about how Starsky was going to react to this, and what he was going to do to get even with him.

The elevator bell rang and the doors opened. Hutch wasn't looking for Starsky anymore. Now his full attention was on Heidi. Starsky rushed out of the elevator, bumping into people as he passed through the crowd. He spotted Hutch and headed straight for him. Starsky reached out, grabbing Hutch's forearm.

"Hutch, wait till I tell you……" Starsky began, but his friend wasn't paying any attention to him. He was smiling broadly at the sight of his date. He raised one finger at Starsky.

"Hold that thought, would ya' buddy?" He said, continuing on his way.

"But Hutch, you know what you said 'bout……." He was cut off again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. In a minute Starsk." Starsky found himself circling his partner, like a puppy wanting to go for a walk, trying to get his attention.

Starsky stopped in his tracks and looked in the direction Hutch was heading, recognizing Heidi and seeing the lovely _kid _with her, he reached out and grabbed Hutch, bringing him to a halt. "No way." Starsky said in protest.

"What?" Hutch replied.

"She's just a kid!" Starsky pointed out the obvious.

"Nah, I'm sure she's at least….."

"At least what? Over sixteen?" He said sarcastically.

By this time they were within hearing distance of the ladies, so Starsky politely kept his thoughts to himself. Hutch reached out his hand to greet Heidi. She accepted his hand in hers and he leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"Nice to see you again." He said, staring deeply into her big brown eyes. She returned his gaze.

"You too." She briefly looked at Starsky and remembered they were not alone. "Oh, this is my cousin, Jenny. Jenny this Ken and his friend……...I'm sorry."

"Dave, Dave Starsky, nice to meet you." He said extending his hand.

"Pleasure's mine." She said in response, shaking his hand firmly.

"Right this way ladies, your tables waiting." Hutch directed them. Starsky's eyes met with his, giving him the _'what the hell have you gotten me into' _look, as they both shrugged their shoulders. They'll have to make the best of the situation. Hutch took Heidi by the arm and led the way, with a very uncomfortable Starsky and Jenny following.

They returned to the table, both Hutch and Starsky holding the chairs out for their 'dates'. As they were looking at the menus, the four engaged in idle conversation.

"So, what do you guys do for a living?" Jenny asked.

"We're detectives for the Bay City Police Department." Hutch answered. "What about you?"

"I'll be attending UCSD in the fall." She answered.

_At least she's out of high school. _Starsky thought. They all ordered their breakfasts and continued their small talk. Hutch and Heidi seemed to be enjoying each others company, while Starsky and Jenny were just going through the motions. Jenny was nice enough, she was a sweet _kid,_ but that was the problem, she was _just a kid. _During their conversation Starsky learned that she had only turned eighteen two months ago.

The increase in traffic through the bottom floor of the Sheraton was a sure sign that the auction was going to be successful. Starsky found himself _people watching _during breakfast. Much to his surprise, he saw his brunette nemesis hurrying past, headed towards the ball room. He looked at Hutch who was engaged in deep discussion with Heidi, and then he looked at Jenny who was checking out the backside of the waiter serving the next table.

"Would you excuse me?" He asked Jenny as he placed his napkin on the table and rose from his chair. She nodded to him. Hutch didn't even look up.

Starsky practically ran after the anonymous dark haired woman. Catching up with her, he stood in front of her blocking her path. She tried to sidestep him; he smiled and countered her move. She stepped back and tried to go around the other side, he grinned bigger, raising his eyebrows up and down, mirroring her movements.

"Look, you either move outta my way, or I'll have you moved!" She threatened him.

"I think we just got off on the wrong foot! Let's start over, shall we?" He pled with her. She found his innocent charm refreshing, but his ego repulsive.

"I don't think so." She shot him down.

"Come on, what does a guy gotta do to take you out?"

"First thing he has to do, is ask." She said. It suddenly dawned on him that he _never_ did ask, she didn't let him get that far.

"Well, if you'd let me get out more than ten words……" He started.

"There, that was eleven words." She interrupted him. She smiled at her own cleverness.

Starsky couldn't help but notice her incredible smile; it made her eyes light up. Instantly he smiled back.

"Okay, how 'bout drinks, tonight, say 8pm?" He said quickly, happy that he got the whole sentence out before she spoke.

"Call my room, number nine-fifteen……."

She was interrupted by a hail of automatic weapon fire and screams coming from several different directions, all around them…………………….

To Be Continued

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. It is much appreciated. Things over the next few chapters are going to get much more serious. It will be dealing with assault, but not too graphically. **

**Chapter Six**

When the smoke cleared, Starsky could hear people crying and praying out loud. He heard male voices shouting for people to get down and stay there. Starsky found himself on the ground, his body completely covering the brunette beneath him. His left hand reached for his Beretta, placing his hand on it, but leaving in the holster for now. Instinctively, he scanned the room in search of Hutch. His gazed turned back to the restaurant where he saw Hutch with Heidi and Jenny ducking behind the table. Hutch held out the palm of his hand, signaling the women to stay down. He looked over the table and saw one of the suspicious men in the dark suits headed his way with a gun in his right hand. Hutch reached in and drew his weapon.

XXXX

Starsky's eyes were darting around the entire lobby, trying to figure out what was happening, and how to get out of this situation, what ever it was. There were men, women and children all over the place, huddled as close to the ground as possible. Some were pleading for their lives, others were eerily quite. He looked at the female he was still holding down on the ground and leaned towards her speaking in a very authoritative voice.

"Stay down, don't move." He ordered her, with his hand resting on her shoulder. "Don't move until I say. Got it?"

She was trembling under his hand as she nodded in understanding. Starsky saw the suited-man headed in Hutch's direction. He worried for his friend, but he was too far away to physically help him.

"Hutch!" He shouted in warning.

XXXX

Hutch was already reacting. With his weapon drawn, Hutch came out from behind the table. "Hold it!" Hutch shouted. Hutch never saw the second man come from behind. He hit him with full force in the upper body knocking him to the ground. They struggled over his weapon, the second man joined in. _God, he wished Starsky was there. _

He felt the blow to his chin, snapping his head back. Before he knew it he was on his back on the ground, with a man that out weighed him by at least 75 pounds, straddling his mid-section. He doesn't know how or when exactly, he lost his weapon; all he knew was that it was gone. His face received several more blows.

XXXX

Starsky was watching, cringing. Just as he was getting up to go to his friends' aide, a man carrying an Uzi approached the detective. The aggressor was a short white man, wearing faded blue jeans, a blue t-shirt and a green wind breaker, hiding his face behind a dark ski mask. Pointing the gun at Starsky's head, he ordered the detective to get up and move towards the ballroom. Starsky looked at his partner, then at the woman below him. She looked into Starsky's eyes, imploring him for help. He reached down and helped her to her feet, knowing that starting trouble would not help himself or Hutch.

Starsky placed his arms around her shoulders comfortingly guiding her towards the giant room. He scanned the lobby, looking back at Hutch, who was no longer fighting with the dual clad men. In fact, he wasn't even there anymore. They had probably already ushered him into the general direction that he was heading. He noted at least two armed and masked men at the ball room entrance, two that were dealing with Hutch, and the one that he encountered. _Total of five. _He was taking mental notes.

The scene was like mass confusion. People were yelling, some in protest, some yelling orders, and some just yelling. There were also people running everywhere. Some hotel guests, some visitors, some criminals. Starsky was trying to sort things out in the midst of this melee. He felt a strong shove through the doors of the Sheratons' Grand Ballroom. The room was large, there was wall to wall people being corralled into this huge space. Starsky kept one arm on his nameless friend.

"What's happening?" She asked him, her voice quivering.

"I'm not sure, but I'd bet it has somethin' to do with those jewels over there." He said as he pointed to the jewelry display cases at the front of the room. During the registration process all items were on display, so potential bidders could evaluate them, making their notes and marking their programs on the items they were interested in. There was one more accomplice that was breaking the glass on the cases and bagging the items. _Six._ He thought to himself.

He looked over to the left side of the case and saw two uniformed men on the ground, both bleeding, with apparent gun shot wounds to the chest. One had his eyes opened with a blank stare on his face. Starsky noticed he wasn't blinking, he knew he was dead. The other's eyes were closed, no telling what condition he was in from where Starsky was positioned.

"Whatever you do, stay close to me." Starsky instructed as their eyes met. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Rebecca Handly." She responded.

"Rebecca? I like that name, that's my mothers' name, and she's an okay lady." He grinned at her.

"My friends call me Becca."

""Well Becca, looks like this hotel here, is gonna have to comp our stay here. What do ya' think?" He was trying his best to sound optimistic and worry free.

"Yeah, that's the least they could do." He could see her shaking. He reached out and took her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine." He reassured her. Starsky kept watching the door, looking for Hutch.

Nothing.

Moments later, he saw Heidi and Jenny being pushed through the doors. He made his way towards them holding Rebecca's hand and pulling her with him. He saw Jenny was sobbing uncontrollably while Heidi held her.

"Are you two okay?" He asked as he approached them, looking them over for any physical injuries. He placed one hand on Jenny's upper arm.

"Yeah, I think so." Heidi answered, staying impressively calm. Probably due to her training as a flight attendant, Starsky thought. They are taught to remain calm in emergency situations, including hijackings, which is basically what this was. Only difference was, this was at sea level not 38,000 feet in the air.

"No, we're _not _okay! What the _hell_ is going on here? Who are these guys? What do they want?" Jenny rambled off.

Starsky let go of Becca, and put his arm around Jenny, pulling her in closer to him. "Listen," he said sternly. "Stay calm! Don't panic, everything's gonna be alright, 'kay?"

She was still crying hysterically. Starsky needed to get her attention, he needed to calm her down. He shook her by the shoulders. "Jenny, listen to me! Get a hold of yourself." Her eyes met his, something in them made her feel hopeful. He had such conviction.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm trying. I'll be alright." She was struggling to slow down her breathing, taking deep breath after deep breath. He held her face in his two hands and nodded at her.

"That's a girl" He encouraged. He again put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. She placed one hand on his chest feeling him inhale and exhale trying to pace her breathing with his. He looked to Heidi. "Where's Hutch?"

Starsky felt a sick feeling in his stomach when he looked into Heidi's eyes. At first she didn't answer. She looked away, "I don't know."

"Whadya mean you don't know?" Starsky looked at her, then Rebecca, who was listening with great interest.

"Those men he was fighting with took him. They just dragged him out of the room. I don't know where. They hurt him, Dave!"

Starsky swallowed the huge lump in his throat. He once again scanned the entire room, looking for his friend's familiar face.

Nothing.

_Hutch where are you? Please be okay! _His best friend thought.

Three men came busting in through the doors that led from the kitchen into the ballroom, carrying their own automatic weapons, shouting at the others in the room. _Seven, eight, nine. _Went thorough Starsky's head. All three were dressed casually, T's and jeans, their masks were pulled up, exposing their faces.

"The place is swarmin' with cops!" The one on the right yelled. "They've been tipped off!" The three new assailants tore through the room, pushing and shoving the hostages to the ground. One quick rapid succession of gun fire rang out. Plaster from the room's ceiling fell, people screamed, including Jenny, who grabbed a hold of Starsky so hard, he winced in discomfort. She had a handful of his chest hair. He grabbed the hand on his chest in his and squeezed it tightly, shushing her. "Everybody down!" The man responsible for the gun fire shouted.

Starsky huddled around the three women, motioning them to the ground with his one free hand. "Do exactly what they say." He told them. Jenny was crying again, loudly.

"Please! No, they can't do this. I'm scared. God, please help us." She started rambling again.

"Keep it down, you need to be quite. Come on, Jenny." Starsky whispered in her ear. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to them. They were sitting on the ground; he was holding Jenny, thinking about how _her_ day started. Looking forward to a blind date with her cousin, finding out that the guy's practically old enough to be her father, then finding herself in the middle of a jewelry heist. _Poor sweet kid._ He thought to himself, stroking her blond hair with his right hand, her head buried in his chest.

He looked at Heidi than at Rebecca, both women were doing extremely well. Staying calm, doing exactly what they were told to do. Clearly, it was Jenny that needed his help at that moment. He concentrated on trying to quiet her down. He was looking down at the floor when he saw a pair of worn tennis shoes approach. He looked up just in time to see a large masculine hand reach down grabbing Jenny by the back of her shirt collar and pulling her to her feet.

She screamed.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Feedback: Just 'Do it'!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing. I **_**do**_** feel like they own me, at times. But if I did own them (grin) I know how I'd use them...**_**Oh, I can dream can't I?**_

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. It is much appreciated. Things over the next few chapters are going to get much more serious. It will be dealing with assault, but not too graphically. I am having a great time writing this one. Thanks to everyone reading it!**

**Chapter Seven**

Hutch opened his eyes, his vision blurred. It was dark and cool. It took a minute for him to recall how he had gotten there. He sat up slowly, the pain in his head was blinding. Raising one hand to the back of his skull, he could feel the pronounced lump that was obviously the cause of his headache. He felt for his gun but found his holster empty. Patting the back pocket of his jeans, he noticed his I.D. and badge were gone too.

Hutch was trying to clear the cobwebs. Slowly rising from the ground, still wobbly, he leaned against the wall behind him. _Where was Starsky? Did he make it out okay? Was he looking for me? Where am I? Who are these guys?_ Oh, what he wouldn't do for some answers.

He knew these guys now knew he was a cop. That could work _for_ him or_ against_ him, depending on what these guys were after. He took a couple of deep breaths. His ribs hurt, they felt bruised, he put one arm around his ribcage. He heard the knob of the door turn and click. Slowly the door creaked open; and two dark silhouettes entered the room…

XXXX

The very large assailant had Jenny by the collar and was pulling her closer to him. Starsky started to stand in protest, but he was pushed back to the ground by a second man. The second man was the one he'd met in the lobby, the one that had so kindly invited him to join this party.

"You think you're scared now?" The larger man said to Jenny, grabbing her by the back of her neck and pulling her face close to his. "Just you wait sweetheart!"

She trembled and cried. "_Please, don't."_ She begged him as he tightened his grip, she squealed in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Starsky said loud and slow. Looking the man deep in the eyes, letting him know he was serious. "Let her go."

The second man grabbed a fistful of Starsky's dark hair, yanking his head back. "If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut." He said throwing his head forward. He then looked at Jenny in his accomplice's arms, moving towards her. "She's a pretty little thing, don't ya' think, Carlos?"

"Yeah, I was thinkin' the same thing, Jace." Carlos said as he grabbed a handful of her hair, smelling it creepily.

"Either one of you hurt her, and you'll answer to me." Starsky tried to sound threatening, but in his current situation, he failed miserably. Both Carlos and Jace laughed.

A third man approached them, chastising the two with Jenny. "There's no time for that now! Get back to the front, we have to figure out how we're gonna get out of this." They both looked each other, then at the new thug speaking.

"We're not through with you, honey!" Jace said as he grabbed her and roughly kissed her. She tried to pull away, pushing against his shoulders as hard as she could. Unfortunately, he was considerably stronger than she was. Her cries of protest were muffled by his mouth on hers. Starsky clenched his teeth together and tried again to rise off the floor, this time he had two adversaries holding him back.

"You son of a bitch!" Starsky cursed.

"Leave her alone!" Heidi screamed, finally finding her voice. She kicked the attacker as hard as she could across both shins. Letting out a shout of pain, he immediately released Jenny, shoving her to the ground next to Starsky. He bent over grasping his shin and looked directly at Heidi. Jace raised his arm, preparing to backhand her across the face.

"No!" Starsky shouted, just as a hand grabbed Jace by the wrist stopping him from striking her.

"Later Jace, get back to the front like I told you!" The third man ordered.

Jace looked at Heidi. "This ain't over!" He whispered menacingly. He rose and moved with the other two back to the front of the room with the other gunmen. They were huddled near the auctioneer's podium.

Starsky could see Jenny on the ground curled up in a ball with her hands over her head. He looked over at Heidi who was sitting with her back against the wall. She looked scared, but she was okay. Starsky was glad to see that. She was strong. He also took a quick look at Rebecca, she was silent, possibly out of fear, but she was fine. He moved closer to Jenny and put one hand firmly on her back. He could feel her body tense with his touch; he wasn't sure if he should keep his hand there or remove it. He left it, speaking gently, he leaned over her.

"Hey, you okay?"

She sobbed. He moved his hand up and down her back as he spoke.

"It's alright, they're gone. They won't hurt you."

Heidi moved closer to her. Starsky could see she was trembling, but she wasn't thinking about herself at that moment, she was thinking about her younger cousin.

"Jen, it's me. I'm here, honey." Jenny reached up with both arms and embraced Heidi. She started crying loudly; Heidi held her firmly rocking her back and forth as she whispered reassuring comments in her ear. She looked over Jenny's shoulder at Starsky; he saw the tear roll down Heidi's cheek. He reached up and wiped it away, giving her a nod and a wink. Letting _her_ know she did a great job!

XXXX

The seven armed men were standing together, discussing the current situation. Their conversation was getting heated and loud. The man that appeared to be somewhat in charge of this operation was Mike. He was not the biggest, but probably the smartest of the bunch. On the right wall of the room there was floor to ceiling windows, landscaping the beautiful scenery that was San Diego. Mike could see emergency vehicle after emergency vehicle drive by. Some black and whites stopping in plain view of the window. Mike ordered Carlos to close the massive blinds along that entire wall.

They group was starting to panic, what was supposed to be a quick in and out heist, has now turned into a major hostage situation. How did the police respond so quickly? They had only been in there a few minutes.

"We can still get outta this." Mike assured his team. "All we have to do is stay calm and think this through. We have plenty of bodies in here. Those cops don't want to be responsible for killin' all these people."

"I don' want no part a' killin' no one." One of the more studious men stated.

"You don't have a choice, Moose. We've already killed those guards, you idiot! You're a part of anything that happens, got that?" Mike stated. "If we have to kill a few more people to ensure our lives, so be it!"

Another man walked into the room carrying a cordless phone. "It's them." He said handing the phone to Mike.

He listened to the voice on the other end. "Here's the deal. We want a free ticket outta here. Police escort to the Mexican border. We need three vans with full tanks of gas."

There was a pause while he listened.

"I don't care!" He shouted. "Don't try anything funny, we're taking hostages with us. Once we're safely across the border, they'll be released. You have three hours." He hung up the phone while the negotiator was still trying to speak.

XXXX

Starsky counted the man that brought in the phone. _Ten. _Starsky scooted next to Rebecca. "How you holding up?" He asked, noting that she had been unusually quiet through this whole ordeal.

"I'm fine." She said looking at him. They were sitting side by side with their backs against the wall.

"So, we still on for tonight?" He asked flashing a crooked smile at her.

"Well, I guess that depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not you'll still be up to it after this." She stated. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, I'll be up to it, alright. After this, I'll definitely be up to it!" She laid her head on his broad shoulder.

"Hey, what ever happened to your friend?" She asked.

"I wish I knew." He replied, thinking about where Hutch could possibly be. "Last I saw, he was fighting with these two guys in the restaurant."

"What two guys?"

He looked around the room. "I don't know. I haven't seen them yet, but when I do…" He allowed his thought to trail off.

Starsky looked over at Heidi, who was still holding Jenny. He silently mouthed 'She okay?'

Heidi nodded. Starsky sighed deeply, laying his head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. He just remembered the other three men in the elevator last night. _Eleven, twelve, thirteen. _How many more were there?

Heidi and Jenny were shuffling their way closer to Starsky and Rebecca. They too, sat against the wall. Jenny sat next to Starsky with Heidi on the other side of her.

He looked over at her. "You doin' okay, kiddo?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded nervously, not saying a word. He winked.

Starsky watched as the eight men at the front of the room split up, fanning out throughout the ballroom. Some going to look through the blinds on the right side of the room, others heading to the left where the kitchen doors were, and good ol' Carlos, Jace and Moose headed for the back of the room where Starsky and the ladies were. He felt Jenny begin to tense up and start shaking again. She let out a whimper.

"It's alright." He said as he placed his right hand on her knee.

Jace walked directly up to Heidi, who was doing her best to stare him down, and knelt in front of her. Starsky watched, holding his breath. He was in no position to help her, and he knew that. He was doing his best to control his temper, but his anger was simmering. He felt Jenny grab his upper arm and squeeze.

"So bitch, you think you're tough?" Jace said, reaching up and grabbing Heidi's chin in his strong hand. She jerked her head away.

"Don't touch me!" She said defiantly. He swung his hand, slapping her across the face. She didn't make a noise; she snapped her head back staring him directly in his eyes, not wavering. Starsky closed his eyes and lowered his head. He heard Jenny gasp, her grip on his arm tightening.

"Heidi, don't." Starsky begged quietly. He didn't know how much longer he could control his own temper; it was no longer simmering; now it had started to bubble.

Keeping his eyes on Heidi, Jace grabbed Jenny by the wrist, pulling her away from Starsky. Starsky reached out, trying to pull her back. Moose placed his huge hand on Starsky's shoulder pinning him to the wall.

"Let go of her!" Heidi yelled, her voice now cracking. Jenny was pulled to her feet.

"_Please, don't hurt me!" _Jenny begged. She was breathing quickly, her voice shaking.

"Don't do this, Jace." Starsky warned. "Leave her alone." The intensity of the bubbling grew. He could feel his face flush.

Carlos again grabbed Jenny by the hair, this time pulling her into him. Jace let her go, looking back at Heidi.

"There's more than one way to hurt you!" He pointed out, as he and Carlos started walking away, taking Jenny with them.

Moose released Starsky's shoulder and started following the other two men. _"Noooo!" _Heidi exclaimed.

Boiling now! Starsky jumped up and lunged at the evil perpetrators. He hit Carlos around the waist taking him to the ground. He started punching the guy, not even thinking of the damage he was inflicting.

Moose and Jace both had a hold of Jenny, Starsky never saw it coming. He felt the heavy blow to the back of his head, as he turned he saw Rebecca, holding a pistol, as everything faded to black…_Fourteen._

To Be Continued

**Chapter Eight**

"Starsk? Hey Starsk?" He thought he was dreaming. He heard Hutch's voice calling him. Starsky blinked, it was hard to open his eyes. Blinking was painful. "Hey buddy, you okay?" He had to be dreaming…He tried to move, his head hurt, his hands bound behind his back. He turned his head to see what bound his hands. They were his own cuffs. He could tell his gun was gone as well. _Terrific._ He thought to himself. He was laying on his right side. He remembered seeing Rebecca with a gun. _Did he see that? Was that part of his dream, like Hutch had been?_

He sat up, propping himself against the wall behind him, the room was spinning, he felt nauseous. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out. He could taste blood in his mouth when he swallowed. He could tell his lip was fat without looking at it. Someone had taken their punches while he was out. _Carlos. _He thought. He coughed sending a sharp pain to his head.

"You alright?" Starsky heard Heidi's voice. Blinking hard, trying to clear his vision, he looked to his left. He felt her touching his temple as he winced in pain.

"What happened?" He asked, struggling to swallow. Things started to come back to him. Her face finally came into focus. Her eyes were puffy and red. She'd been crying, _a lot. _"Jenny. Is she okay?" Heidi's eyes darted off to her left as she started crying again.

"Dave, they…they…" She couldn't finish the sentence; she couldn't bring herself to say it. Starsky's eyes followed hers. He saw Jenny, sitting on the floor in the corner. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms around her legs. She was rocking herself, staring at the wall.

"She hasn't said a word since they brought her back. She hasn't even cried. Dave they really hurt her. Why'd they do that?" Heidi sobbed staring at her cousin.

The huge lump in Starsky's throat returned, he found it nearly impossible to swallow it. From where he was sitting, he could see her tattered and torn clothes. Her face and arms housed multiple bruises.

"Oh, my God!" He gasped, the nausea returning.

"I don't know what to do!" Heidi continued. "She won't let me help her. I can't even touch her without her screaming."

"Heidi, go sit with her, don't leave her alone! Don't touch her, don't try and force her to talk to you. Just be there with her! Got that?" Starsky instructed her, recalling their victim sensitivity classes they were required to take. "Go!" As she was getting up to leave, Starsky asked. "Where's Rebecca?" He scanned the room, finding her nowhere in site. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"You don't remember?" Heidi questioned as Starsky shook his head.

"I'm not sure." He responded.

"She's one of them, Dave! She knocked you out when you were fighting with Carlos."

_Damn! _It wasn't a dream, he thought. He laid his head against the wall, sighing heavily. _Help us Hutch. _ Heidi put one hand on Starsky's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. She then returned to her cousin's side.

XXXX

Hutch now had an ice pack pressed against the back of his head. He was in one of the large suites of the hotel on the top floor. Nearest to his recollection, he and two of the dark suits had taken a freight elevator from the bottom to the top floor.

He was sitting in a huge padded chair. There were ten to twelve men, all dressed in charcoal suits, surrounding him. One of them handed Hutch a bottle of water, which he gratefully accepted. Another man was handing him back his weapon and badge. Special Agent Bernstein introduced himself as the agent in charge of this operation.

"Let me get his straight, you guys knew this was gonna happen, and did nothing to stop it?!" Hutch said angrily.

"Detective Hutchinson, we understand your frustration…." Bernstein started, but Hutch cut him off.

"_Frustration_? _Frustration_? Thanks to you idiots, my partner and at least a hundred other innocent people's lives are in danger. That hardly qualifies as _frustration_!" He snapped.

Bernstein tried to explain. "We were simply tipped off. We knew something _may _go down here. We had no idea of what, when, or who was involved. Our agency determined it was best to place our men on the inside, to see if we could stop whatever was about to happen. Unfortunately, we failed."

"Ya' think?...Exactly which agency would that be again?" Hutch asked.

"We're FBI, with a few members of our HRT joining us just in case."

"What's HRT?" He questioned.

"_Hostage Rescue Team. _It's a special unit of the FBI." Bernstein explained, clearly not satisfying the blond detective.

"FBI? _Federal Bureau of Idiocy?_" He couldn't help himself. "So what's our next move?"

"_Our?" _Bernstein questioned, obviously not amused with Hutch's interpretation of FBI. He already knew that it was unlikely this detective was going to sit this one out. At least if he included him, he could keep an eye on him.

XXXX

Starsky had managed to scoot his way back to Heidi and Jenny. The flight attendant was still very concerned about her young charge. Starsky inched closer to Jenny, being careful not to invade _her_ space. Something they had learned in their sensitivity classes. They needed to be there for her, without forcing her to relive or discuss what had happened, until she was ready to.

Jenny was still rocking herself back and forth, with her chin on her knees. Heidi looked at Starsky, her eyes begging him to fix it. To _fix _Jenny. This was something he couldn't fix, and he knew that.

"Jenny," he said gently. She continued to stare straight ahead. "Honey, I know they hurt you." He paused. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything." It was hard for him to speak. "I need to know if you're okay. _Please _Jenny, answer me." He spoke with such concern and tenderness, Heidi started to cry.

"Jen, talk to Dave, please." Heidi begged her. "He just wants to help us."

_Help? _Starsky thought to himself. _Help? _Like he _helped _her earlier? No! It was too late to _help!_ Now, he just wanted to make sure she could get through this. There was nothing else he could do! _Damn,_ he felt so useless!

He looked at Jenny. "Come on sweetie, let me know you're still with us." He whispered.

Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly, he tried to get the images of those _bastards_ hurting her, out of his mind. Just thinking about what she must have gone through, how terrified she must have been, made him ill.

He opened his eyes, now Jenny was staring directly at him. She wasn't crying out loud, but tears fell freely down her cheeks. Starsky could literally feel his heart break. He wanted so badly to hold her; he pulled at the cuffs on his wrists.

She fell over laying her head in Heidi's lap. Now she was sobbing loudly. Heidi placed her left hand over her own mouth as she gasped, and stroked Jenny's hair with her right. She looked back up at Starsky, who was tearing up at the sight of Jenny in her cousin's lap. One single tear rolled down his cheek. Heidi leaned over and wiped it away. She gave him a nod and a wink. Letting _him_ know he did a great job!

XXXX

Back upstairs, Hutch was with the 'dark-suits' trying to come up with a plan. They couldn't bust their way in, too many possible casualties. Sitting around and waiting for something to happen was not Hutch's idea of a good option. They had been in touch with SWAT, who told them of the terrorists' demands.

What he really wanted was to get word to Starsky; let him know he was okay. He wanted to know if Starsk, Heidi and Jenny were holding up alright. If they needed anything. _If only he knew_. It was probably a good thing that he didn't know what had happened to Jenny. At least not now, he had to concentrate on getting them out alive.

The agents had everything at their disposal. All the latest high tech gadgets, top of the line surveillance equipment. All of it worthless right now, at least as far as Hutch was concerned.

They knew that the terrorists had people stationed at all exits, and at all elevators on the bottom floor. They were trapped themselves on the upper floors of the hotel.

Two of the dark-suits were getting wired up. They were preparing to take the elevators down to the lobby, intending to get caught, and to join the group in the ballroom. If they could get a better look from the inside, they could form a comprehensive rescue attempt.

The word _attempt _made Hutch nervous. He wanted to be on the inside, he wanted go on that elevator ride with them, but he figured it would be best to wait for awhile. They still had an hour and a half before the terrorists were expecting the vans. If necessary he'd infiltrate the ballroom later. He did specifically ask the agents to seek out and check on his partner and their friends. They agreed to do the best they could.

XXXX

"Thank you." Heidi said.

"Thanks for what?" Starsky asked.

"You got through to her. When I couldn't, you did. Thank you." The sound of her quivering voice bothered Starsky. She was being extremely brave, but he didn't know how long she could keep it up. Jenny was still lying with her head in Heidi's lap, her eyes closed. Starsky was sitting next to her, he wasn't sure if she was shutting the world out, or she had fallen asleep. Either way, she was settled for the moment.

"You know, she's gonna need a lot of help to get through this, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. God, Dave…" She started; her voice cracking. She stopped; she couldn't break down now, not yet. She let out a big sigh, even her breath was shaky. He wanted to put his arm around her, to hold her, to give her support. _Damn,_ these cuffs.

She must have known how he felt, because she laid her head on his shoulder. Drawing from him, the strength to control her emotions, at least for the moment.

Jenny jerked violently, screaming out loud. "Nooooo!"

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Feedback: But, of course! You know I need it!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing. I **_**do**_** feel like they own me, at times. But if I did own them (grin) I know how I'd use them...And how I'd let them use me….. **

**Authors Note: Things over the next few chapters are going to get much more serious. Warning: This chapter is going to deal with sexual assault, but not graphically, mostly the aftermath of it. Thanks to everyone reading it! Thanks for any and all reviews!**

**Chapter Nine**

Jenny had awakened from her nightmare. One that Starsky was sure she'd have again. Heidi held her tightly, whispering in her ear, trying again to quiet her sobbing. Her tense body began to relax, her breathing slowed.

"I…I'm okay. You can let me go now." Jenny said.

"Are you sure, babe?" Heidi questioned. She could feel Jenny's body tense up again, as Jenny groaned and tried to push her away.

"You're hurting me!" Jenny yelled. Heidi had completely forgotten about the bruising Jenny had sustained. "And don't _ever _call me babe! _Ever!" _ She ordered. She was staring deep into her cousin's eyes. At this moment, nothing about Jenny look even vaguely familiar to Heidi.

"Let her go, Heidi." Starsky instructed. Heidi looked around her cousin at Starsky, who gave her a nod, letting her know not to push the issue. She let go of her hold on Jenny. He had a feeling that the phrase _'babe' _was not something she was going to tolerate anytime soon, if ever again. He also knew it probably had something to do with what the poor girl had gone through.

"Hey, Jenny why don't you come sit next to me for a while, 'kay?" He leaned forward showing his cuffed hands, flashing a million dollar smile. "I promise I won't hug you!" He joked, flipping his head, inviting her over.

She slowly crawled over to Starsky, wincing with certain movements. He could tell that she was in pain, both physically as well as emotionally. The sight tore him apart. She propped herself up against the wall on the left side of him, again drawing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Protecting _her_ space. She stared at the ceiling, letting out a deep, heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Starsky said, joining her in staring at the ceiling and sighing.

"You think you know how _I_ feel?" She said sarcastically.

"Well, maybe…Why don't you tell me _how_ you're feeling, and I'll tell you if I was right."

"Nice try, but I don't really feel like talking about anything right now." She placed her chin on her knees.

"That's fine. We don't have to talk at all…If you don't feel like it, that is." He looked out of the corner of his eyes at her.

They sat in complete silence for several minutes.

"I _hate_ them, Dave!" She finally spoke. "I _really, really _hate them!"

"I know kiddo, I _hate _them too!" He looked over and watched the tear fall. For now, that was all they needed to say.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca and another armed man were headed their way. Carrying their weapons out in front of them, making their rounds through the room. As they came to the trio against the wall Rebecca hesitated. She looked at Starsky, who addressed her first.

"So, I guess tonight's out of the question, hey sweetheart." She just stared at him. The look of disgust in his eyes seemed to bother her. "Hutch always said I knew how to pick 'em? Guess he was right! So what are the chances of you takin' these cuffs off 'ey?"

"I didn't mean for…" She wanted to explain herself, but he cut her off.

"_Didn't mean _what? Didn't mean to hurt any of these people? Didn't mean for any of this to happen? Well, forgive us for not givin' a _damn _about what you _did_ or _didn't_ mean to do!"

"I needed to find out where your partner was? I had no choice, I _am _sorry. Whether or not you believe me."

Jenny let out a noise. Not a cry, not a scream, not an audible word. Just a noise. Starsky looked at her.

"I'm sorry 'bout your friend there, too." Rebecca said to Starsky. He snapped his head back to look at her. That comment enraged him even more. He couldn't breathe for a moment.

"_Sorry?!" _He was staring at her with the coldest blue eyes, she had ever seen. "You_ have_ _got_ to be kidding me?" They were lucky he was restrained.

Rebecca and her accomplice continued on their way. It took a moment, but then it hit him. _She needed to find out where Hutch was?_ They didn't have him? Who did? Where the hell was he?

Starsky heard a commotion and loud voices. He looked up to see two of the armed men shoving two heavy-set men through the ballroom doors. He noticed they were dressed like the 'undertakers' he and Hutch had taken note of earlier.

XXXX

Hutch and five other agents from the FBI, including Bernstein, were all gathered around the table, staring at the audio box, listening for any information that could be helpful to them.

They heard a brief period of struggle and protest, nothing serious, just enough by the two agents, to make it believable.

The new hostages were shoved into the middle of the room. They took a seat on the floor like everyone else was. When their captors were far enough away, they spoke, of course, for the benefit of the men upstairs.

"I count nine so far, armed with semi-automatic weapons. Two stationed at the entrance from the lobby, two at the elevators, three by the kitchen, and two to the right side of the room by the window." In nothing more than a whisper, they relayed the information they had accrued so far. The two gunmen by the massive window would periodically peek through the blinds, assessing the situation outside.

The two agents looked quickly around the room, scanning it for the dark-haired detective, fitting the description their friend upstairs had given. Immediately they spotted a curly haired man, mid-thirties accompanied by two females, one late-twenties, one in her 'teens', both blonde, sitting against the wall near the back of the room.

They informed Hutch of their findings. The younger female seemed slightly injured, some bruising on her face and arms. His partner appeared to have his hands bound behind him, some minor injuries, but both seem to be fine otherwise.

Hutch thought for a moment, Jenny, facial bruising; Starsky, 'minor injuries?' No telling what he had gotten himself into. He could imagine how Starsky got his injuries, but what the _hell_ happened to Jenny? He was hoping that Starsky's presence didn't have anything to do with Jenny's injuries, for his partner's sake. He knew how Starsky would blame himself. He was just thankful they were alright.

XXXX

"Hey Jenny?" Starsky started. "I need to ask you something…I need to know…" He stammered, stopping in mid-sentence, lowering his head to look at his jeans. He couldn't find the words. Heidi was sitting on the other side him, listening, trying to see how he was going to go about this delicate conversation.

"What is it?" She asked, not really wanting to go where this was headed.

He took a deep breath, but still didn't speak…pausing for what seemed an eternity. "It's about…I mean…I want to know…" He struggled once his voice finally returned.

"Dave, don't." She had to stop him. The lump in her throat was strangling her. Then it _hit_ her. She was a victim, a victim of _rape. _

"I need to know which one of them '_hurt_' you?" He asked as gently as possible. He was pretty sure what the answer would be, but he needed a positive ID on them. He wanted to know for sure, who was to blame.

She didn't answer right away. She noticed how he intentionally avoided the '_R_' word! The nasty, four-letter word. _Rape, _that's what it was, but why did that word hurt so much to say? Why was there such a stigmatism attached to that word, especially for the victim. After all, she was the victim! But she felt guilt, anger, filth, shame, embarrassment. A whole plethora of emotions, she had yet to figure out. The physical pain she felt, was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling inside, deep inside. She didn't want anyone to know what had happened to her. No one could possibly understand, she thought. She never wanted to hear that '_R_' word spoken. She couldn't even think about having someone _ever _touch her again. No, she would _never_ allow that to happen.

"Please, don't ask me any questions." She begged Starsky, feeling herself gag. Oh god, she thought to herself, please don't let me throw up!

"Okay, it's alright. I'm sorry." He apologized. He knew not to push it, but the anger he felt towards these _men_, was consuming him. He needed to let it out, on someone.

They sat, once again, in silence.

The two new captives slowly made their way towards the three of them. Facing the trio against the wall, the older of the two gentlemen spoke…

"You Detective Sergeant David Starsky?" He asked in almost a whisper, barely audible to Hutch.

"How'd you know that? Who the hell are you?" Starsky questioned. Hutch sighed in relief at hearing his partner's voice.

"I'm Special Agent Owens. This is Special Agent Greene." He said pointing to his companion. "We're FBI/HRT division."

"You're _'who'_ with _'what'_?" Starsky blinked, not quite believing what he'd just heard. "What the _hell _are you doing here?"

Hutch was listening, praying that Starsky kept his cool.

"Are you gonna get us outta here?" Heidi asked Agent Greene.

"We're working on that, _babe_." He responded. Starsky saw Jenny cringe. "Just keep your voices down. Your partner's upstairs as we speak, with Special Agent Bernstein."

"Hutch? He's alright? You've got him? What happened?" Starsky rattled.

"There's time to explain that later." Owens said, looking at both Starsky and Jenny, who had yet to speak, assessing their injuries. "Are you two okay?" He asked, reaching out to touch Jenny's arm and examine her injuries. Jenny quickly pulled away, startling the agent.

"Don't touch her." Starsky warned them. "She's fine, just don't touch her."

He looked back at Starsky, "What the hell happened to her?"

Starsky looked at him, shaking his head. "I said, she's fine, let it go!" The agent found the look in Starsky's eyes threatening. Hutch knew something bad had gone down. He hoped the agent dropped it, like he was told.

Jenny sat closer to Starsky, her thigh touching his. It felt like she wanted to crawl behind him, between him and the wall, if she could. She felt protected by him._ Safe_. Which Starsky found ironic. She trusted him, _only_ him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca walked over to the group of hostages. "Great, if it ain't the wicked witch of the west coast." Starsky said curtly to her, wanting to get a rise.

"Listen," she started. "I just wanted to let you know, they're planning on taking some of you guys with us when we leave here." Her eyes were darting back and forth through out the room, trying to keep an eye out for her co-conspirators.

"Why are you telling us this?" Starsky asked.

"Thought you'd like to know that your little friend there is one of the lucky people they've chosen to take with us." She said quickly, signaling at Jenny with her head.

Hutch who was still listening in, glared at Bernstein. "You can't let this happen." He said.

Starsky looked at Jenny who was looking up at him. He couldn't stand the look in her eyes. Now he knew what deer in the headlights meant. He felt her whole body start to shake.

To Be Continued

**Chapter Ten**

"You can't let them do that. They can take me, but _not _her!" Starsky pled. "Look, you obviously told them I was a cop. I'm a much better hostage. No cops gonna hurt another cop. You have to convince them to leave her here!" He had to get these damn cuffs off. "Get the keys to these cuffs, tell them I have to go to the bathroom, anything! Just do it!" He was beginning to feel desperate.

Hutch felt the hopelessness his partner was feeling. He could hear the fear in his voice, even through the crappy wire the agents were wearing.

"I'll see what I can do, no promises! I don't have a lot of say here. None of this part was planned. It's not my fault."

"Well sister, as far as I can tell, you're as much to blame as the rest o' them. You had a choice and you made it!" Starsky dismissed her justification for her actions. She stormed away.

"You can't let them take her, Dave. Not after all she's been through." Heidi cried.

"I know." He said quietly, with his head down. He looked back at the agents sitting in front of them. "Whatever the plan is, it better happen soon." He warned. He looked back at Jenny; he wasn't going to let them take her again!

XXXX

Inside the suite on the top floor, Agent Bernstein was briefing his men. Laid out on the table was a blueprint of the hotel. There was approximately ten agents, plus Hutch, listening in. During the briefing the other officers were either checking their weapons, or securing their bullet-proof vests.

"I'm sorry Detective, you're gonna have to sit this one out." Bernstein informed Hutch. He explained that it was against regulations for him to be allowed to be involved in any tactical operations.

"With all due respect to your agency sir, but you know what you can do with your regulations! It's your fault he's down there in the first place." His face turning red with anger. "You think I'm gonna trust you jerks to save his ass?"

"Now look Hutchinson," he sounded just like Dobey! "I know you're upset, I don't blame you. But you don't have a choice, dammit! You interfere in any way, and I'll run you in for obstruction. Got it?"

_Definitely sounded like Dobey._

"Yeah, I hear ya." Hutch excused himself. "I gotta go for a walk. That's not against any laws is it?" He said sarcastically.

"Just make sure you stay on this floor." He ordered.

"Don't worry. Where else could I go?" Hutch left the suite.

He knew exactly what he had to do. He headed for the elevators. There were two agents guarding them. Hutch walked straight up to the older of the two officers.

"Listen, Bernstein wants you two inside now. I guess we're getting ready to move and he wants you brought up to speed." He informed them.

He said it with such conviction that the two FBI agents didn't even question its validity. They immediately left their post and headed for the hotel room.

_Federal Bureau of Idiocy _Hutch thought to himself with a grin on his face. He pushed the down arrow for the elevator, wishing Starsky was here to do it for him. _I'm comin', buddy! _

XXXX

Heidi was now sitting on the left side of Jenny with Starsky on the right. Jenny was leaning her head against her cousin's shoulder. Starsky's tailbone was beginning to hurt him, he had been sitting in that same position for some time now. He tried to reposition himself but there wasn't much room to move. He ended up hitting Jenny with his knee pretty hard, right on her upper thigh. She groaned and moved quickly, he didn't know if he had hit someplace that had already been injured, or if she was just reacting to his knee itself. He just looked at her.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Was all he could think of to say to her.

"It's okay. It's not like I made of glass." She seemed irritated with his concern for her. He knew that victims do go through a range of emotions, hostility being one of them.

"Yeah, you're tough, I can tell. That's what I like about you." He said raising both his eyebrows in a Groucho Marx fashion. He joked, trying to neutralize her mood. _Yeah, like that was a good idea!_

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shot back angrily.

"Nothin,' I didn't mean…" She didn't respond. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear." He quickly recanted his comment, changing the tone of his voice as well.

"I know, I know!" She put her anger in check, at least for the moment. She lowered her head closing her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Hey," Starsky lowered and bobbed his head trying to make eye contact with her. "You holdin' up okay? Is there anything I can do?" He asked with a shrug of his shoulders and a boyish grin. Keeping his voice to barely a whisper, he didn't want the strangers around them to hear their conversation, including the agents that had just joined them. Addressing the fact that his hands were handcuffed, he went on, "I've got two ears and a couple of shoulders I could lend you, if you need them?"

She relaxed her legs, sitting Indian style, shifting herself to face him. Starsky mirrored her actions, Heidi followed suit.

"I'm okay. Really, you don't have to worry about me…" She paused. "Dave, we don't have to tell anyone about what happen, do we?"

He tilted his head to one side, furling his brow. "Whadya mean?"

"I don't…" She swallowed slowly. "I don't want anyone to know…to know what happened to me. I just want to drop it and forget it. Promise me you won't say anything!" She looked at her cousin. "Heidi, you won't tell, will ya'?"

"Well, of course not, if you don't want me too. I'll do whatever you say, sweetie!" Starsky gave her the _thanks for the help _look.

"Jenny, I'm a cop!"

"You think I don't realize that?" Her eyes pooled with tears. "Your job is to protect people. I'm asking you to protect me. Please, don't say anything."

"Jeez, Jenny. They have to pay for what they did to you!" Starsky argued. He also knew, from experience, both on the street and the classes they took, that she was not going to get over this assault simply by sweeping it under the rug, acting like it never happened. She needed to get help, professional help. "They've got people you can talk to 'bout this, people like you, they understand, they can help…"

"I want to let it go. I don't want to _talk_ to anyone! I don't want anyone to know, can't you understand that?" She begged. _"Please!?"_

"Honey, you know this wasn't your fault, right? You didn't do anything, what happened was wrong." She didn't speak, her bottom lip quivered. Starsky looked deeply into her young blue eyes that were starting to pool with tears. He wanted to reach out to her, to hold her. _These damn cuffs. _She was feeling shame and disgrace. How could he get through to her? How could he help her? "Don't ask me to do this."

"I just did!"

He swung his legs around and pushed himself back up against the wall, his gaze finding the ceiling, once again, sighing heavily.

xxxxxxxxx

Rebecca and two other of her 'friends' approached Starsky. One of the men reached down to pull Starsky to his feet.

"These nice men have agreed to escort you to the bathroom." She went around to Starsky's back and undid the cuffs. He turned around to face her; there was something in her eyes. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something. "Now, you be a good boy," she continued. "Remember, we still have your friends out here."

Well, it looked like he was headed to the lavatory, whether he had to go or not. This wasn't exactly going to be the opportunity he had hoped for. They still had Heidi and Jenny, he had to behave himself.

The two muscle men escorted Starsky to the men's room, leaving the ladies with Rebecca.

She knelt down facing Heidi and Jenny. "Okay, we only have a couple of minutes, time for some girl talk." Rebecca was primarily talking to Heidi, she knew Jenny was of no use to her at the moment. "You need to tell him, this wasn't my idea. My brother owed this guy a ton of money. By us helping him with this one job, he was gonna forgive the debt." Heidi just stared at her with a very stoic expression on her face. "I wanted to help him, I didn't want to see them hurt my brother! I never thought it would go down like this. Could ya' tell him for me?"

"You've got a hell of a lot of nerve, bitch!" Heidi cursed, not hiding her pure abhorrence for the woman.

"They've agreed to take _him_ with them, but they're also gonna take _her_. They feel she's weak, the perfect hostage, non-threatening." Rebecca tried to explain.

"He won't let you take her." Rebecca said.

"He doesn't have much of a choice. Hopefully it won't come down to that." That comment confused Heidi.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the bathroom, Starsky was flanked by _'Abbott and Costello', _as he had labeled them, on either side of him. They escorted him to the urinal against the far wall.

"Make it quick." 'Costello' said. He was a thin, dark-haired man, slightly older than his friend. 'Abbott' was a short, stocky man with red hair and freckles. Now that he thought about it, he looked more like an over-weight Howdy-Doody, Starsky thought. Both men left Starsky there and turned their backs, giving him as much privacy as he was going to get. He unzipped his pants.

"This may take a minute." He said looking over his shoulder. "I don't work well under pressure, guys." Seeing how he really didn't have to go at all. He stood there, shifting his weight from leg to leg. After realizing that he wasn't going to be able to pee on command, he zipped back up. "Sorry guys, didn't mean to disappoint you." He turned around and faced the men, folding his arms across his chest, moving towards the wall on his left. "So which of you, or your friends, are responsible for hurting my friend out there?"

The two men looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. "It wasn't us, we don't believe in hurting women like that. We both have sisters." Abbott spoke.

"Yeah, well apparently some of your friends don't feel the same. They hurt her in the worst possible way. When this is over, I'm comin' after them, personally." Starsky's seemed to be looking right through them, not even blinking. "And if you don't tell me who it was, I'm comin' after you, too!" It was a threat _and _a promise all wrapped up in one.

Both men looked at each other, they knew he was a cop, and didn't want to bear the possible repercussions for a crime they had nothing to do with. There was resolve in their eyes.

'Costello' started throwing everyone under the proverbial bus. "All we know is that Carlos and Jace were bragging about what they did to her."

'_They?' _He was pretty sure it was both of them, but it didn't hit him until he heard it. Starsky couldn't stand it when kids or women were hurt. This time it was both, _she's only_ _eighteen, _he thought. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a brief moment, then returned his stare to the duo in front of him.

'Costello' continued. "We all told them that they did wrong, that's not what we're here for. They didn't care, we just couldn't stop it. We kinda had our hands full. But then Moose started talking 'bout what he'd…"

"Jesus, him too?" Starsky needed to vomit, he wanted to—He felt dizzy, all the blood rushed from his face. He became as pale as his Nordic partner. Placing his right hand against the wall and leaning on it for support, he looked at the floor. "I'll kill 'em." The words just slipped out of his mouth, but he meant it. Starsky rubbed his head with his left hand. _She's gonna need a helluva lot of help, _he thought, rubbing his temples with the fingers of his left hand.

"Listen mister, I'm sorry 'bout your girlfriend." Starsky winced at the comment 'Abbott' had just made. "Most of us don't agree with what happened. All we wanted was the score. Quick, 'in and out!' That didn't happen. Now all we wanna do is just get outta here, safe and sound. We'll deal with those three when we get to Mexico. You don't start nothin' now. You or your friends will wind up getting' hurt."

Starsky nodded in agreement, not for his own safety, but he had to think about theirs.

"Let's get back to the others." The red-head finished. They escorted him back to the ballroom. Strange thing was that Abbott and Costello almost felt sorry for Jenny's attackers. They knew, somehow, the detective was going make them pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Starsky and his male companions returned. Rebecca quickly ended her conversation with Heidi and stood. Starsky approached Rebecca, standing less than a foot away. Raising her hand to his eye level, using her index finger she motioned for him to turn around, holding up the cuffs in the other hand.

Starsky reluctantly turned around, placing his hands behind his back. Rebecca carefully placed the cuffs back around the detectives' wrists. Both of Starsky's fists were clenched. The anger he was feeling over what he had just learned, showed in his body language. Rebecca reached down and pried the fingers of his right hand open. Starsky was looking straight ahead, keeping up his completely statuesque facial expression. She took the small keys to the cuffs and placed them gently in his hand, folding his fingers around them.

It wasn't easy for Starsky to keep from showing any expression, whatsoever. She turned him around to face her, giving him a little shove against the wall, just for show. There it was again, that _'something' _in her eyes…He slid down the wall, resuming his seat on the floor between the two ladies. Rebecca collected her companions and returned to their duties. Starsky took the small keys and placed them in his back pocket for the time being, waiting for the perfect moment to use them.

He heard loud voices in the hallway again. Men yelling orders, someone protesting briefly. The ballroom doors opened and a tall blond man was shoved into the room….

"Hutch!" Starsky gasped.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Feedback: Appreciated beyond belief…**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing. I do this for fun not profit. But if I did own them (grin) I know how I'd use them...And how I'd let them use me…**

**Authors Note: Warning: This chapter is going to deal with sexual assault, but not graphically, mostly the aftermath of it. Thanks to everyone reading it! Thanks for any and all reviews! I appreciate all the feedback I have received. You know who you are! **

**Okay in case you aren't sure: Rebel, Wuemsel, Elivalero, SilentTrainConductor, Jan, Brook, Nash, and Strut.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Hutch stumbled through the doorway, tripping over a couple who were seated just inside. He apologized profusely to them. Scanning the room, he quickly spotted Heidi against the back wall as he headed that direction. He was glad to see for himself that she was alright. Next to her was Starsky, he had a fat lip and a little dried blood by his left temple. He could only imagine how his hot-tempered partner earned those battle wounds. He never had been one to keep his mouth shut and follow orders.

He shifted his attention to Julie, his stomach jumped up to his throat. She had bruises on her arms. Her right eye was developing quite a shiner. She too had a fat lip to match Starsky's, and left cheekbone was discolored as well. He had almost reached them when Rebecca came up behind him.

"Drop to the floor, and stay there." She instructed him.

Watching this from against the wall, Starsky held his breath, thinking to himself. Rebecca knows he's a cop. Now that she had spotted him, he was sure she was going to alert the others. They would take his gun and anything else helpful that he may have brought with him, like a missal launcher or possibly a small army of soldiers hidden somewhere inside his jacket. Although he was happy to see his partner, he was now worried about the well-being of three other people instead of two.

Hutch complied with Rebecca's request. He recognized her as the _warm, kind_ woman from the plane that Starsky had found so attractive and appealing. As a matter of fact he recalled Starsky referring to her as _'Cruella Deville'_. Oh, he was going have to rib his partner about this one. But not now, he'd save that for later. Rebecca looked at Hutch and gave a slight nod and walked away. She continued her rounds of the room.

Starsky watched as Hutch inched closer to them very slowly, hoping nobody would notice. It took him about five minutes to get close enough to the threesome to be able to exchange conversation.

"You guys okay?" Was the first question Hutch had, noticing that Starsky's hands were bound.

"We've been better." Starsky answered. He wasn't about to go into detail the attack on Jenny, especially with her sitting right there.

"Did they hurt you, Jenny?" Hutch asked.

"No Captain Obvious, I fell down a flight of stairs between here and that stupid restaurant out there!" She snapped.

Starsky grinned inside; he loved when someone besides him gave Hutch a hard time. Hutch grimaced at the jab. He had thought she was such a _sweet kid _earlier. He knew something bad must have happened.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright buddy, she's just got a short wick right now." Starsky interrupted. Trying to deter anymore interaction between the two.

"What'd they do? Why her?" Hutch inquired, looking at his friend.

"Not now, 'kay partner?" Starsky responded. Hutch nodded once. He knew by the sound of his voice that he needed to stop asking questions for now. He was sure Starsky would fill him later; he also knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Tell me, what happened to you?" Starsky asked his friend that had been MIA up until now.

"Well, apparently when they hit, and the three of us ducked for cover, I went for my piece. When the agents saw me comin' up from behind the table armed, they assumed I was one of the terrorists and took me down. I thought _they_ were the bad guys, and they thought_ I_ was. Imagine their surprise when they searched me while I was out, and found my badge." Starsky smiled, thinking about their reaction.

"So what's their plan, hotshot?" Starsky queried.

"Honestly? I'm not sure, they kicked me out and wouldn't let me play, and so I came lookin' for you. You'll let me have some fun, right?"

"Anytime. You didn't happen to bring a spare piece with you did ya'? They took mine, but at least they were nice enough to give me back my cuffs." He joked. His spirit was lifting somewhat now that his best friend was there.

"Nah, sorry buddy all I got is mine." Hutch stated.

"We need to do somethin' about that. I don't like bein' without." Starsky directed.

Hutch turned to Heidi. "Some first date 'ey?"

"Get Jenny and me outta here, and I may just give you a second chance."

"I'm gonna take you up on that." He winked.

Starsky looked through the room searching for Rebecca. She was standing towards the front with four other men. None of them were even looking their way. Could it be that Rebecca wasn't going to rat out Hutch? After all she did him the keys to the cuffs.

Jenny stood up. "What are you doing?" Starsky asked her.

"I'll be back." She said as she headed for the exit door leading into the main lobby.

"Jenny? Sit back down." Starsky tried to instruct her, but it's as if she didn't hear him, she kept walking.

Honey?" Heidi tried, but she didn't respond. Starsky saw Moose headed to intercept her.

"Dammit! Jenny!" He shouted. She didn't even look back.

Just as she reached the doorway, Moose grabbed her roughly by the arm. She winced and let out a whimper. "Let go, please. That hurts." Starsky and Heidi both gasped, sharing identical lumps in their throats.

"Well that's too bad, _babe._ Where in the hell do you think you're going?" He questioned.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I think I'm gonna be sick." She thought about losing her stomach contents all over him.

Heidi looked at Hutch, then Starsky as she rose off the floor. "Be careful." Starsky said, knowing what this man was capable of. She nodded and joined her cousin at the door.

"Please let me take her to the bathroom." Heidi begged just as _'Abbott' _approached.

"Let her go, Moose." He ordered. Starsky was thankful to see that he had intervened.

Reluctantly Moose released his grip on her arm. Heidi put her left arm around Jenny's waist and held her hand with her right one. _'Abbott' _was joined by Rebecca, and they both escorted the women to the restroom.

Hutch took a position next to Starsky along the long wall. "What happened to her Starsk?"

"Ah Hutch, they hurt her real bad. Three of them, Jace…Carlos…and Moose." Starsky explained, pointing out which ones they were, with a flip of his head. "They…They raped her, all o' them. I tried, but I couldn't help her, Hutch, I didn't help her! They beat and raped her!" He could hear the anguish in Starsky's voice. There was silence. Hutch just stared at his friend, who was looking straight ahead. Not focusing on anything. He saw Starsky's Adam's apple bob up and down, as his friend struggled to swallow.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?"

"Promise me somethin'?" Starsky requested.

"Anything."

"When this is over, those three are mine!"

"You got it, partner." Suddenly his injuries made sense; they also seemed minor compared to what could have happened. He placed his hand on Starsky's shoulder in support.

Rebecca ran up to the two detectives, frantically.

"You need to come here, quick." She said to Starsky, grabbing him by the arm, stabilizing him while he pushed against the wall to rise to his feet. "Where are the keys?" She asked turning him so his back was facing her.

"Back, right pocket. What's going on?" He could hear the urgency in her voice.

"It's your friend, she's freaking out." She explained, reaching into his back pocket. Normally this is something Starsky would have taken great pleasure in, but not now.

"Says she's gonna kill herself. You gotta help her."

Starsky felt his heart drop. Maybe this _was_ too much for her. Maybe she _wasn't_ gonna be able to handle and get through this. It wasn't very often Starsky got scared. He was scared when he found Hutch in the alley, hooked on heroin. He was scared when Simon Marcus' pals had him at the old zoo, _and_ he was scared now.

Hutch started to get up. "Stay put, would ya'? I need to try this one on my own. Besides, we don't want to announce the fact that you're a fellow cop. Not yet, anyway." Starsky informed him. He sat back down and gave a nod of understanding.

Starsky followed Rebecca out into the main lobby. He saw _'Abbott'_ standing outside the women's bathroom. Heidi was standing at the door. She was crying, her hand was bleeding. Starsky picked up his pace. As he reached her side, she turned and hugged him. She held him tight.

"What happened?" He asked. Heidi pulled back, looking at the detective.

"I took her in there, she was sick to her stomach, she actually threw up. We were standing at the sinks and…and… she was rinsing her mouth out, crying. I was trying to help her." Her breath quickened. "She just looked at herself in the mirror, than she shoved me away. She just lost it. Started screaming at herself, not making any sense…I don't even know what she was saying. I'm on the ground when she picks up one of the metal trash cans and throws it at the mirror. When it shattered, she grabbed a piece of it. I tried to get it away from her." She looked down at her cut hand.

"Let me see that." Starsky said reaching for her forearm. He took a quick look. It wasn't real deep, but deep enough. The cut ran across the palm of her right hand. He looked around, Rebecca handed him what seemed to be a cloth napkin. He wrapped it around her wound, closing her fingers over it, tightly.

"Dave, she says she's gonna kill herself. I think she means it!" Heidi cried.

"Calm down, it'll be okay." He said trying to reassure her. "Go back with Hutch, let me talk to her."

Rebecca took a reluctant Heidi and led her back to the ballroom.

Starsky knocked on the bathroom door. "Jenny?" He said as he swung it open a mere inch or two. "It's me, Dave. I'm not gonna hurt ya' I just wanna talk." He said entering the room slowly. It bothered him that there was no response. Nothing, no noise, no sobs, nothing. _God, don't let him be too late…_

**Chapter Twelve**

Starsky entered the cold room. There was a tiled foyer with a wall that blocked the full view into the bathroom. He stood against the gray wall, listening for some noise, any noise. He heard a very faint whimper.

"Jenny?" He said softly. "It's me, honey." He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed. "I just wanna talk." He said as he moved around the wall slowly. He heard a short stifled sob. _She's alive,_ he thought to himself. He looked up and gave a silent 'thank you' to the man upstairs.

Once he was fully inside the restroom, he saw the shattered mirror to his left. There was another gray tiled wall in front of him. This room reminded him of a small labyrinth. He moved forward cautiously.

"I know you're upset, you have every right to be. But you _can't _let them win. You can't let them hurt you again, you have to fight. If you do something to yourself now, it's the same as letting them hurt you again." He waited for a response. He moved around the wall finding a whole row of stalls.

"Jenny, answer me. Say something." He heard gentle weeping. On the white tiled floor, he saw a trail of bright red drops. "I wanna help, Jenny. _Please,_ let me help you!" His voice cracked in desperation. His blue eyes became moist. He didn't want to fail her, not again!

Following the trail of blood, it took him to a stall at the end of the row. The door was closed, so he bent down to peek under. He could see her form sitting on the ground. There was a small pool of blood on the floor beside her. He was sick to his stomach.

"Oh, God, Jenny, you're hurt." He pushed lightly on the stall door. It wasn't locked, which he was thankful for. As the door opened she cried out in protest.

"Please, leave me alone." She begged, trying to kick the door shut with her foot. Starsky held the door open. Jenny kept her gaze on the floor in front of her. Starsky knelt down, to be at eye level with her. There was blood on both her arms.

"Jenny, let me see what you've done. I _really_ need to take a look."

She drew her whole body back. She was sitting between the wall of the bathroom stall and the toilet itself. Crammed into the small space, her legs pulled completely up to her chest, her elbows on her knees. He saw she was still holding the piece of broken mirror in her right hand. It was covered in blood.

"Give me the glass." Starsky said firmly, holding out his hand.

"Just go away, I don't…" Another round of nausea hit her and she rose over the porcelain basin. Her stomach heaving up any contents that may have been left after the last bout of vomiting she had experienced. She tucked her right hand under her waist so Starsky wouldn't be able to snatch the mirror from her.

"It's okay, just breathe slowly." He watched and waited for her body to stop fighting itself. When she started to relax back onto the floor, he pled. "Please, don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to Heidi, she loves you, Jen." His voice shaking.

"You don't understand." She protested.

"Tell me." He wanted to keep her talking. If he could keep her talking, hopefully he could keep her from doing anymore damage to herself. "Tell me what you need me to understand." His voice becoming louder and more persuasive.

She brought her head up so their eyes would meet. It was hard for him to look her in the eyes. He could see the deep anguish she was feeling. He felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"When they…After they…ra…Since they hurt me, I haven't felt anything, nothing. I feel numb." She looked at the cuts on her arms, then back at Starsky, her eyes wide with fear. "I need to feel something!" She shouted, sobbing uncontrollably. Her hand was gripping the glass tightly, he could see the blood dripping quickly from her palm as she squeezed harder. "Don't you see, I need to hurt! At least I'm feeling something!" She raised the shard of glass.

"Jenny!" Starsky shouted at her as he lunged forward, grabbing her wrist tightly with his left hand, pressing hard. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to get her to let go. "Drop it!"

"No, please don't!" She cried, finding it hard to take a breath. "Let go of me, _dammit_!" Her hand opened against its will and the glass dropped to the tiled floor, breaking into several pieces.

Starsky grabbed her around the back of the neck with his right hand and pulled her into his chest, his backside hitting the floor with a thump. She screamed and cried out loud in protest, hitting him in the chest, and a couple of times in the face, with her left hand. With his free hand he grabbed her left forearm and cradled her tightly, talking to her the entire time.

"It's okay, you're alright, honey." He spoke gently.

"It's not okay, I'm not okay! Let go of me." She thrashed about in his arms. He thought for a moment about releasing her, but now he was afraid she'd hurt herself again.

"Let it out! Just let it out, Jenny!" He kept his hold firm, but his emotions started flowing. His nostrils flared as he started to visibly break. "I'm here."

She was completely hysterical. She was speaking without forming any sentences. Not making any sense, like Heidi had said. Then her struggling slowed. He felt her start to give in.

"Oh God, Dave. Why'd they have to hurt me?" She stopped fighting him, now she grabbed him, holding as tightly as she could.

"I dunno, kiddo. I dunno." He returned the grip that she had on him. His eyes rose to the ceiling, looking for invisible guidance. He knew this was a breakthrough for her. She was now able to admit what had happened to her, now she had to figure out how to begin to deal with it. He wanted to help her.

"They _raped _me!" She cried and screamed, as she gasped for a regular breath.

He thought she might throw up again, he could feel her body start to heave. He tightened his hold on her. "It's okay, go ahead."

"All three of them, they _raped_ me!" She said between gasps.

"I know. I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them." He stroked the back of her head that was buried deeply in his chest. "I promise, they won't get away with it."

"Oh my God. Please help me!" She grabbed onto his shirt with her left hand squeezing it into a fist.

"We'll help ya' Jenny. Shhh, don't worry." He kissed the top of her head. They sat there a moment; the only sound was Jenny's heart wrenching sobs.

Starsky heard footsteps coming their way. He looked up as Rebecca was slowly approaching, carrying several clean cloths. Some towels from the kitchen, some napkins. Whatever she could find. He motioned with his head for her to place the clothes beside him, which she did, and turned to leave.

"Becca?" Starsky called to her.

"Yeah!" She said as she turned to face him.

"Thank you."

She gave him a half smile and walked out of the room.

Starsky looked again to the ceiling and mouthed. 'Thank you, too'. As he heaved a huge sigh of relief.

He stayed on the floor with Jenny for quite a while. She rested and started relaxing against his chest. He could feel the tension slowly leave her body.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said looking down at her. "Think we can take you over to that sink over there." He pointed to the row against the wall, just below the shattered mirror. "I need to look at you arms, and your hand."

Picking up the cloths Rebecca had brought him, he kept his other arm around Jenny's back. Although it was awkward, he managed to get his feet underneath him. He rose, helping Jenny up with him._ "Upsadaisy." _He said as they stood.

He guided her gently to the sink, turning on the faucet running the cold water only. He had to pull her left hand loose from his shirt. Holding it out in front of him he wet one of the napkins, and began wiping away the blood on her arm, revealing several superficial cuts. Jenny winced and started pull away, then stopped.

"Sorry!" He said looking into her eyes. She quickly diverted her eyes from him, looking back down at the sink, watching the clear running water turn red, as he rinsed her arm. He finished with the left arm; she was still holding the right behind her.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Starsky raised his hand giving a '_come here'_ motion with his index finger, signaling that he wanted to see her hand. She slowly brought her closed fist out in front of her. The wound from her palm was still dripping blood. He took her wrist, gently this time, in his hand. She kept her fist tightly closed.

"Open up, let me see." He slowly coaxed her. She gradually opened her hand. "Damn." He gasped.

The cut was deep and it looked painful. It ran from the tip of her index finger, across the base of the middle one, and down the meaty part of her hand. The cut itself was open. The flesh flipped back on either side. It reminded him of the type of slice Hutch would perform when gutting a fish on their camping trips. He immediately wrapped a thick cloth around it tightly. When he looked up he saw Jenny biting her bottom lip.

"I know this hurts, I'm sorry." He kept firm pressure on the hand, while he looked at the other cuts on her arm. He rinsed her arm under the cool water. Although they were deeper than the ones on her left arm, he didn't think those slices were too serious. He was definitely concerned about her hand. He tied a couple of cloths around her right forearm. Just to stop anymore bleeding.

The cloth he had around her hand was damp with a mixture of blood and water. He grabbed some fresh dry ones from the pile. Gingerly removing the moist ones, he again got a look at the wound. It looked like the bleeding was slowing, but she needed stitches as soon as possible.

The door to the bathroom opened and Rebecca entered, startling Jenny. Starsky was rewrapping the 'bandages' on her hand.

She informed the couple. "The vans are here, we need to get you both outside."

Chapter Thirteen

Jenny looked at Starsky as he placed even more pressure on her deep wound. He winced as she let out a moan. He felt her body tense and her arm try to withdraw involuntarily.

"It's okay." He said to Jenny. "Try to relax." He turned his attention to Rebecca. "She's not goin' anywhere. She needs to see a doctor, this cuts gonna need stitches."

"It'll all be over soon," Rebecca replied. "They'll let you both go once we get to Mexico. She can see a doctor then." Starsky glared at her, not satisfied with her answer. "That's the best I can do."

"I'm stayin' with her." He said more as a matter of fact than a request.

"That can probably be arranged." She answered.

"That's great, 'cause I wasn't askin' your permission." He said curtly. He looked at Jenny. "You're gonna be fine, it's almost over." She nodded in understanding.

He turned off the water in the sink. Taking hold of her right wrist, he bent her arm up so her hand was near her shoulder. He placed his left arm around her back, and picked up the rest of the clean cloths off the sink, tucking them under his arm. He turned her towards the door.

Rebecca still had her weapon at her side. It was pointed at the floor. She felt there was no need to hold it on either one of them. Starsky was too worried about Jenny to start any trouble. He wanted to see this end without anymore damage to this young girl. Rebecca was pretty sure he'd mind his manners.

With her free hand, Rebecca held the door open for the duo. As they passed her Starsky lent over her direction.

"What'd be the chances of bringin' Hutch along? He's never been to Mexico." Rebecca just shrugged her shoulders. "Look, if this thing doesn't go down the way you think it's gonna, I want Hutch with us, on our side, got it?"

Rebecca knew he was right. She didn't know these guys she was dealing with; she didn't know what they were capable of. They had already killed two. _'God help her.' _She thought. By now, she was an accessory to murder, kidnapping _and_ armed robbery. Things couldn't get much worse for her. She had nothing left to lose.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied.

Starsky and Jenny exited the bathroom together. He kept her close to him, his arm around her the whole time. They were escorted by _'Abbott'_ and Rebecca back to the ballroom. Heidi met them as they passed through the doorway.

"Jenny!" She cried out, grabbing her cousin and hugging her. Jenny refrained from returning the embrace. Not because she didn't want to, but because her arms hurt when they were touched. Hutch gave a sigh of relief to see his partner and Jenny return.

"I'm okay, Heidi. I'm okay." She murmured. Heidi released her cousin. The three of them returned to their spots, on the floor, against the back wall near Hutch.

There was quite a commotion towards the front of the room, near the kitchen. Several people running around, whispering to each other.

"What's goin' on?" Hutch asked.

"Looks like they're getting ready to move, and Jenny and I have been asked to join 'em." Starsky replied, as he wadded up some more clean cloths and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. Hutch looked at his partner with a look of deep concern. "Oh don't worry, we've asked them to extend the invite to you, partner."

"Well, that was mighty kind of you, buddy. Remind me to thank you later." Hutch joked, but he was very thankful that he may be joining them on their trip. He didn't want to let either one of them out of his sight.

Moose and Carlos approached them, waiving their weapons in Starsky and Jenny's face.

"You two, up." Carlos ordered. Starsky was first to rise. Not taking his eyes off of Carlos, imagining the fun he must have had beating the crap out of him while he was unconscious. Starsky put his hand out for Jenny, who grabbed it with her left, and used his help to bring her to her feet. He pulled her under his arm while he and Carlos continued their 'macho-stare-down'. Starsky still had the fat lip and an indentation of his temple to thank him for.

Jenny kept her eyes on the ground in front of her. Starsky could feel her shudder. He tightened his hold around her.

Moose reached out to take her by the arm and received a quick, hard smack on his hand from Starsky. Now his gaze was locked on Moose, his jaw clenched as he pulled Jenny out of Moose's reach.

"Touch her, I break your arm!" Starsky threatened Moose. Carlos moved towards Starsky, as Hutch started to stand.

Out of nowhere, Rebecca pushed herself between Carlos and Starsky. Hutch returned to the ground. Staring deep into Carlos' eyes she clearly and deliberately ordered him to get Hutch and take him to the kitchen. The vans were waiting at the loading docks off the main kitchen. Only Starsky was close enough to see that Rebecca was shaking.

Carlos looked at Rebecca, then at Hutch. He reluctantly turned to the blond man and ordered him up. Hutch gave a sideways glance to Starsky as Carlos took him by the elbow and led him away. Starsky didn't take his eyes off Moose. There was no way in _hell_ he was gonna put a finger on her. Not as long as he was there. Without Carlos' muscle, Moose backed off.

Heidi was still sitting on the ground. She reached up and grabbed Starsky's arm. He looked down at her, reading the fear in her eyes. He let his arm fall to his left side, his hand finding hers. The both grasped each other giving a long caring squeeze.

"Dave." She barely uttered.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay. I'll take care of her." He promised. Their hands releasing their hold.

With that, Moose led the two away, with Rebecca following. The four of them entered the kitchen, joining Hutch, Carlos and eight other terrorists.

Starsky looked at Rebecca, who was far enough away from the others, that he was able to speak quietly to her. He leaned forward to Rebecca's ear. "I stay with her!" He reminded the woman.

Hutch was just to the right as they entered the room. Starsky made eye contact with him briefly. They had been partners and best friends for so long, they could communicate without speaking. Their main objective was to get _everyone, _especially Jenny, out alive. Without any further injuries her. They both looked around, assessing the situation, taking mental notes.

Starsky could feel Jenny's body tense again, looking at her; he saw her face go pale.

"Hey, you hangin' in there?" He asked her lowering his head, to be able to whisper in her ear.

"I don't feel so good." She stated. Now that the shock was over, her hand was beginning to throb. The cuts she inflicted on her arms, stung when the air hit them.

Looking around he saw a chair to his right, just a few feet away. He guided her to it, turning her to face him, and slowly lowered her back into the chair. He took her right hand in his, kneeling in front of her, and gently raised the cloth that was wrapped around it. It looked like the bleeding had stopped or at least slowed considerably. He carefully removed the cloth from her hand. As he got to the last few layers, there were dark red stains covering the fabric. He tossed the used bandage aside and retrieved a new clean one from his pocket. He started the rewrapping process, wincing whenever he could tell he was hurting her.

"Just take a deep breath, Jenny. It'll be alright." He tried his best to comfort her.

She nodded then raised her eyes to meet his. "I'm scared, Dave. I can't help it, I'm really scared."

"I know you are, honey." He cupped her cheek in his right palm. "I know you are, just hang in there a little longer, 'kay?"

Starsky looked over at Hutch who was staring at them with great concern. He shook his head to the side and gave a slight shrug. Relaying to Hutch that he wasn't sure how she was going to hold up through this.

Rebecca moved to their side. She was holding a glass of water, which she handed to the detective. He offered it to Jenny who eagerly took it from him. Her left hand was shaking so bad that some of the water sloshed over the rim of the glass onto her lap. Starsky helped her stabilize it, putting his left hand on the glass with hers. Looking up she smiled slightly. She was able to bring it up to her mouth hitting the glass against her front teeth, before managing to get a sufficient drink. She handed it back to Starsky, who returned it to Rebecca.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea, taking her along. She's weak and may not be able to move quickly if she needs to." Starsky tried to convince her.

"It wasn't _my_ choice to take her, Moose insisted on it." She replied.

Starsky felt a knot the size Texas growing in his stomach. Why was Moose insistent on bringing her along? He calls her _babe_, which Heidi now knows how much she despises it. What was his reasoning for taking her? He had to have a motive. Starsky had a very sick feeling about this.

The so called leader, Mike, had some of his fellow delinquents huddled, for a final run down. "Each van will have one hostage. We'll follow the cops south to the Mexican boarder. Stay together. If one of you gets lost, don't count on us to wait for you. You're on your own. Once across the boarder, we're home free. No one on this side can touch us."

Starsky shot a look at Rebecca. "One hostage, each van?" _Three vans, three hostages. _He knew they were gonna be separated.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Feedback: Yes, yes, and yes**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing. I do this for fun not profit. But if I did own them (grin) I know how I'd use them...And how I'd let them use me…**

**Thanks to everyone reading it! Thanks for any and all reviews! I appreciate all the feedback I have received. You know who you are! Okay in case you aren't sure: Rebel, Wuemsel, Elivalero, SilentTrainConductor, Jan, Brook, Nash, Strut, blackwingedbird and now TeacherTam. I thank you all. **

**Chapter Fourteen **

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they were gonna do this."

Jenny reached out for Starsky just was she was violently jerked away from him, her nails scratching his upper arm in desperation. Starsky swung around to face the business end of his own Beretta, being held by Jace.

"Don't move!" Jace warned.

Starsky looked to his left, he saw Moose roughly holding Jenny. She had her arms crossed over her chest with her fists tucked under her chin, protecting _her_ space futilely.

Hutch tried to step up to help Starsky only to find himself shoved back into the wall with a semi-automatic weapon shoved under his chin.

"Move, and I find another hostage, one that's still breathing." One of the hired goons threatened. Hutch knew it wasn't the time to get tough. He couldn't pull his gun when he was out numbered by fire power 11 to 1.

Moose had Jenny by the scruff of the neck, including a handful of her long blond hair. She looked scared and pale. Starsky couldn't help but feel like he was letting her down, again!

"Jenny, it's okay. I'm right here. Don't worry." Starsky tried to convince her. He was glad she was holding together, she didn't loose it completely. She wasn't hysterical, she was visibly shaken, but not panic stricken. At least, if she did feel that way she wasn't showing it.

She looked at Starsky closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and then opening them slowly. "It's okay." She said in almost a whisper.

"It's _not _okay." He argued, looking at Rebecca. Deep down, he knew there was nothing she could do to help him.

Mike walked up to Hutch, pointing at him. "You're with me. Rebecca, you go with Jace and Moose, make sure they behave themselves. The rest of you are in van three." He instructed. Mike did not want Moose and Jace distracted from their main objective. They were to concentrate on getting the loot to Mexico, not on the girl.

Rebecca looked at Starsky. "I'll watch out for her." She promised.

The group of eleven terrorists and three hostages made their way to the back of the kitchen. There were huge double doors that led to the loading dock where the vans were waiting. They split up into three groups. Starsky had made his way closer to Jenny.

Hutch, Mike and three felonious individuals made up group one. Starsky, Carlos and three more criminals completed group two. The final unit was comprised of Jenny, Moose, Jace and Rebecca.

Starsky was standing next to Rebecca and Jenny, who was still being held by asshole himself. He only hoped that if something did happen, Rebecca was going to be able to stop it. He looked at Jenny, who had been extremely quiet, no cries of protest, no whimpers of fear, nothing. That had him a little worried. She still had her arms against her chest.

"Stay next to her if you can." He said to Jenny, pointing to Rebecca. "Don't do anything to start any trouble. If somethin' goes down, hit the floor and stay there." He coached her. "You're gonna be fine." Starsky tried his best to sound reassuring.

Hutch kept looking out of the corner of his eye at the pair, keeping tabs on their positions.

The three groups flowed from the kitchen onto the loading docks. All had their weapons drawn. The ones in front kept waiving the weapons, moving them from the front to either side. The individuals in the back, covered the sides and behind them. The three vans were lined up in a row about one-hundred feet from the kitchen doors.

As soon as they hit the sunlight, both Starsky and Hutch scoured the roof tops of the surrounding buildings. They new SWAT, FBI and HRT were going to be nearby. They spotted, not one, not two, but three separate snipers amongst the roof tops. From what they could tell, their captors had not noticed the hidden gunmen. The two detectives looked at each other in wordless communication. Hutch, at this point, was closer to Jenny than Starsky was. If all hell broke loose, it would be Hutch's responsibility to get Jenny to safety.

Carlos had his gun jammed into Starsky's back; Mike's weapon was concentrated on Hutch. Moose still had a hold of Jenny, but his weapon, if he had one, wasn't pulled.

They were about three-quarters of the way to the van when the first shot rang out. Hutch felt the bullet whiz by his head. Instinctively, Hutch reached out and grabbed Jenny, throwing her to the ground, and covering her with his body. He heard her muffled scream and felt her body tense.

Multiple shots were being fired in rapid succession by both parties. Starsky went for cover behind one of the van doors, lying close to the ground, assuming the fetal position, covering his head.

Several of the felons became instant victims. There was screaming and shouting. It was hard to decipher who was saying what. People were yelling, 'Stay down.' 'Don't move.' 'Get in then vans.' 'Run.' 'Freeze.' There was just a mêlée of confusion.

Jenny was struggling under Hutch's weight. She tried to use her arms to push him off of her; she kicked with her legs, striking him in the shin. She was crying.

"Please, get off of me! Don't do this." She begged. The gunfire didn't seem to be bothering her at all, Hutch's present location did.

"Stay still, Jenny. Don't move." He argued with her as he fought to control her outburst. Than he realized that he was holding down a girl that three hours before, had been held down and raped by several men. "Oh, my God, I'm sorry Jenny. It's me. I'm not gonna hurt ya'" He rose up so the full weight of his body wasn't pinning her down. "Just lay still." He said freeing his weapon from its holster.

She still had the palms of her hands pressed against his chest to keep him from lying on top of her again. Jenny turned her head to the side to look away from him; she saw multiple pairs of feet running in all different directions. Hutch fired a couple of rounds. The sound of gunfire so close to her was startling. It was louder than she thought it would be, hurting her ears, a couple people fell to the ground a distance away. She saw Starsky by the van, taking cover. His eyes met hers, she was glad. He was okay.

Suddenly, with a heavy, sickening sound a body hit the ground, a mere twelve inches from her face. She was instantly staring into Jace's lifeless eyes. When his head hit the pavement she heard the sickening, undeniable sound of his skull splitting. Jenny just continued to stare at him, at first she didn't know he was dead. He had a hole in his forehead about the size of a dime, and a stream of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. She heard the raspy rattle as he exhaled his last breath. By the time she realized that he was no longer among the living, Hutch was trying to shield her eyes with his hand. She moved his palm out of her line of vision with her bandaged hand and continued to stare deeply into his vacant eyes.

_He was dead. He wasn't going to hurt anyone again. _She smiled.

"Jenny, don't." Hutch said as he turned her head away from the gruesome sight. Another outlaw stumbled backwards over Hutch's back, tripping and falling hard on his back on top of Jace's body. Hutch knew there was going to be multiple casualties with this skirmish.

Hutch picked Jenny up by the shoulders and pulled her into him, covering her body the whole time. He pulled her up into a sitting position, keeping his arms over her head, and rotating her to his right side. His head was tucked down to his chest and both his arms were around her. He felt her pull away and tried to hold her back. She was jerking heavily, trying to tear away from his grasp.

"Jenny, stop it! You have ta' stay put, you'll get killed." Hutch yelled keeping his head tucked low. Next thing he knew she was free of his hold. He looked up grasping wildly at air, trying to grip her arm or clothes, anything. He was surprised to see Moose pulling her away by the arm. She was reaching her arm back for Hutch.

Bringing himself to his feet, he started after them, giving a sideways look to Starsky. His partner had company. Carlos had his gun at the back of Starsky's head and he was being shoved into the back of the van. The vans were not passenger vans; they were more like utility vehicles.

He'd have to deal with saving Starsky later; right now he had to get Jenny back. He took about two and a half steps forward before he felt the cold steel of a gun pressed forcefully into the nape of his neck. Hutch froze obediently, fanning his hands out at his sides. Mike took the Magnum from his right hand. He was quickly herded into the van with his friend. Hutch turned to see Moose dragging Jenny by the right forearm into the vehicle.

The gunfire had ceased. Starsky and Hutch were scanning the loading dock. There were bodies covering the once gray cement, puddles of blood from the wounded spread over the ground. With a hefty shove, Jenny was propelled through the doors. Hutch caught her to keep her from falling to the ground. Carlos was already in the driver seat, starting it up, as Moose and Rebecca jumped in.

"We're in, go!" Moose ordered.

Jenny was on the floor of the van. As soon as it accelerated away from the hotel, everyone in the back joined her, either by choice or because the acceleration forced them there. Starsky once again, was next to Jenny on her right; Hutch was on the other side.

"You okay? You're not hurt are you?" He asked her.

"I'm 'kay." She answered. He looked down at her arms. The cuts on the right one were bleeding again. Probably thanks to Moose for dragging her around using that particular appendage. He took her hand and checked the dressing, which was also bleeding again.

"Dammit." He uttered, reaching in his pocket to retrieve a fresh cloth. He quickly, but carefully, changed the bandages. "Well, what's our plan?" He quietly asked Hutch.

"Why you askin' me? I came up with the last one, I think it's your turn." Hutch teased.

Rebecca scooted towards them. "She gonna be alright?" She inquired about Jenny.

Starsky looked at Rebecca. "Why don't _you_ tell me? You think Moose really plans on letting her go, once we're across the boarder?"

"That's been our plan all along. Yeah, well it doesn't look like your plans have worked out so well thus far." Hutch interjected.

"You can say that again." Starsky conferred. "What do you think the chances are of them pulling over now and letting her go? You still have Hutch _and_ me to get ya' to Mexico."

"I don't think Mike'll go for that. He wants her for the pity factor. 'A young kid with her whole life ahead of her', sorta thing."

"_Kid?_ You don't need to talk like I'm not even here!" Jenny gave Rebecca a look holding pure hatred.

Rebecca looked back at Starsky. "I'll see what they say."

Mike was up front in the passenger seat. Rebecca crawled up to the front. Starsky could see they were whispering, but couldn't make out the words.

"You know, she really is bitch!" Jenny stated as a matter of fact, to both Starsky and Hutch. They shot a crooked smile at each other. Starsky heard them starting to argue.

"Whose side are you on?" Carlos' voice was raised. "Look bitch…"

"See I told you." Jenny said to Starsky proudly.

"If you wanna join 'em, it can be arranged." Carlos finished.

Mike shot a look back at the trio. "Pull over, Carlos." He commanded.

"You can't be serious." He objected. "You're not really gonna do this are you?"

"Don't question me! I said pull over." He shouted.

They were on a small access road. There was hardly any traffic on the road at all. As far as they could tell the police were not in pursuit at this point. There were no cars following them. Mike rolled down the window; he heard the helicopter in the air. _They were watching from the sky. Not wanting to follow too closely, in fear they'd shoot one of the hostages._ Mike figured.

Pull over now!" His patience was wearing thin and Carlos could tell.

Carlos finally obeyed. Starsky and Hutch were excited they were going to let her go. There was some humanity left in him after all. The van came to a slow stop. Mike rose from his seat and motioned for Rebecca to follow him. He stepped over the legs of the passengers on the floor. Getting close to Jenny, he gestured for her to get up. She looked at Starsky then over at Hutch, and back to Starsky.

"What about you two?" She asked hesitantly.

"We'll be fine, don't worry 'bout us. We've been in tougher spots many times, right Hutch?" Starsky stated, looking at Hutch for back up.

'Oh, yeah. Hundreds of times." He concurred.

"Go on, get outta here." Starsky encouraged her.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Thank you!" Was all she could bring herself to say to him.

"Anytime." He replied with a wink.

She rose and joined Mike and Rebecca making the way to the rear door.

"Open it." Mike instructed Rebecca.

She reached out and jerked the handle until it opened. With her left hand she lent forward, swinging the door out to the side. She felt a push as she lost her balance, feeling her body in mid-air before hitting the dirt on the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Rebecca turned back to see Mike in the van holding Jenny by the upper arm, laughing as he raised his gun pointing it at Rebecca's head.

"I'll make sure to tell your brother, what a big help you were!" Mike said to her as he pulled the trigger.

One quick fast pop of the gun and Rebecca's listless dead body hit the ground with small puff of dirt rising around her.

"No!" Hutch screamed in protest, but it was too late.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Mike reached out and grabbed the open door pulling it shut behind him. Jenny stood motionless, staring at the body. The cruel man shoved Jenny into the side wall of the van. She hit it with a thud and let out what air was left in her lungs.

"Down!" He directed her, and she complied, taking her seat on the floor, next to Moose. She avoided eye contact with the creep. Starsky could see her face lose its color once again, her eyes wide with fear. This time he wasn't sure if it was because of Moose or the horrific scene she had just witnessed. _Probably a combination of both, _he surmised. Moose even seemed shocked at what he had just seen Mike do.

Mike looked at Starsky and Hutch, waiving his gun around carelessly. "She's next." He said, pointing at Jenny, who let out a gasp. The van continued on its way. They were headed southbound on Interstate 805, approximately 20-25 minutes away from the Mexico Border.

After handing Moose his revolver, and instructing him to keep an eye on the hostages, Mike reclaimed his seat up front with Carlos. As he sat in the passenger seat, Carlos gave him a pat on the back, obviously approving of his actions.

Moose decided to take this time to have some fun with his three charges. He took the weapon entrusted to him and shifted it back and forth between his hands, making the trio very nervous. Hutch glanced over at Starsky and back at Moose, trying to figure out what he was planning. Starsky kept his eyes on Jenny. Her bottom lip was quivering, she looked like the heavy weight of what she'd just seen, was starting to set in.

"So who wants to play a little game?" Moose asked, not really caring if anyone answered. He reached up and swung his left arm around the back of Jenny's neck, pulling her into a headlock. He applied enough pressure to extract a squeal from her. He placed the barrel of the gun firmly against the top of her skull.

"Nooo!" She cried. Both Starsky and Hutch felt their hearts jump into their throats simultaneously. Starsky found himself swallowing harshly to push it back down.

"Don't do it." Hutch begged and ordered at the same time. He noted the look in Moose's eyes, he seemed to actually be getting pleasure in torturing her. Moose also enjoyed seeing the distress it was causing the other two.

Starsky had brought himself up to his knees. Hutch was waiting for his partners signal, his body tense. He knew starting something when they were unarmed, in this confined space was not a good idea. But if Starsky went after them, Hutch would be right behind him.

"You'd better plant yourself pig!" Moose commanded Starsky. "Or I'll waste her right here!" Starsky slowly returned to a sitting position.

Jenny was weeping, thrilling Moose to no end. He kept her in the headlock, but bent her face up to meet his, with his hand clutching her chin tightly. "Tell me slut, what ya' thinking 'bout right now?" Switching the guns' location to her right temple, pressing so hard that she was sure she'd be bruised.

"N…N…othing." She stammered.

"You mean ta tell me that you could be takin' your last breath an' you aint thinkin' nothin'? Not thinkin' 'bout your best friend? Your ma? Nothin'?... Now you're lyin' to me." He moved his grip and tightened it around her dainty neck. He could feel her neck pulsing against the palm of his hand. The realization that he could easily snap her neck excited the man.

"Don't do this to her. Come on, ain't she been through enough?" Starsky implored him. Jenny gasped and coughed from the pressure to her neck.

"You're choking her, ease up a little, huh?" Hutch noted.

"You gotta be kiddin' me? You shoulda seen what I did to this one kid in Arizona last year, took her days to die." He boasted.

Starsky snapped his head around and found him staring directly into Hutch's eyes. They both knew exactly what he was referring to. About six months ago, a nineteen year old girl was reported missing in Yuma, Arizona. Her body was found about two weeks later. The coroners report found that she had been savagely beaten, raped and tortured. Over two-thirds of the bones in her body had been broken. She had five teeth knocked out, and she had burns that looked like they were from a branding iron over several parts of her body. They had concluded that she had been alive when she had sustained most of the injuries. The two detectives had no idea, until now, the sick demented person they were in the presence of.

"So Moose, you musta had a pretty lonely childhood, huh? Did you have any friends at all?" Hutch asked. Starsky picked up on what he was doing right away. He was trying to draw Moose's attention and anger to him and his partner, away from Jenny.

He released his hold on the girl, pushing her to the side, as he concentrated on the men in front of him.

"'Course he didn't have any friends, who'd wanna hang 'round a creep like him!" Starsky answered.

Moose glared at the two.

Ya' know somethin' Starsk? I think you're right. I also think that the reason this creep rapes and beats women, is because he can't get them any other way. No girls gonna give him a second look." Starsky winced, he knew that comment hurt.

Moose sprang forward, swinging the gun in his right hand, backhanding Hutch across the temple with a wicked crack. Jenny buried her head in her arms, afraid to watch. Starsky let out a loud groan in sympathy as his friend slumped to the floor, unconscious. Starsky felt for his partner. He wished he could have taken that for him.

The van swerved suddenly and Moose lost his balance, falling back into Jenny's legs, startling her. As he rolled to face her, she kicked out, acting on pure reflex, and caught him right in the groin. He roared in pain, grabbing himself with one hand.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." She begged for forgiveness.

He thrust the gun into her stomach with his other hand, knocking the wind completely out of her. Starsky got back onto his knees, leaning towards them, preparing to attack.

"Don't!" Starsky pled holding out one shaking hand in front of him. Julie was still gasping for the breath he had taken away.

"You bitch!" Moose growled, as he brought his face close to hers. She could feel his hot stale breath on her face.

"Moose, control yourself!" Mike commanded. "You'll get your turn soon enough. Just behave a little longer."

At that moment Starsky knew they had no plans of releasing the three of them alive. Moose let go of Jenny for the time being, shoving her back into the side of the van, but he was far from finished with her. She was still trying to catch her breath, and felt like she couldn't inhale fast enough to fill her lungs.

"Jenny, take a deep, slow breath." Starsky instructed her, having had the wind knocked out of him countless times before.

Jenny pushed herself up against the wall of the van, drawing her knees up to her chest, once again, wrapping her arms around them. _Her space. _

Starsky heard his partner let out a moan; he looked over to see him starting to move. He placed his hand on the side of the blonds' head, to let Hutch know he was there. Another moan, louder this time. He could feel Hutch try to lift his head off the cold metal floor. Starsky rubbed his hand through Hutch's hair reassuringly.

"Stay down, buddy. It's okay, I'm here. Shhh." He wanted to ease him back into the conscious world, knowing that his head was going to hurt like hell, he thought it would be less painful if he accepted it slowly.

Hutch blinked quickly a couple of times, than squeezed his eyes shut and held them closed for a brief period. There it was. Starsky could almost feel the flash of pain that must have shot through Hutch's head.

"Oh, Jeez." Hutch uttered.

"Welcome back. Did ya' have a nice nap?" Starsky said in jest. It only took Hutch a moment to recall what had happened and why he had a blinding headache.

"Did ya' miss me?" He responded. He opened his eyes and could make out Moose across from him, still with the gun in one hand and his family jewels in the other. Hutch started to lift himself up from the cold steel. "What happened to him?"

Starsky placed one hand under Hutch's armpit and the other on the side of his head to help him into the upright position. Starsky looked at Jenny's feet, "I'd say about a size 6 or 7 happened to him." He replied, trying to estimate Jenny's shoe size.

"Huh?" Was the only thing Hutch could get out. Suddenly his head was painfully aware of every dip, pothole, and lane reflector that the southbound freeway had to offer. Once he was returned to the upright position, he found himself fighting to keep the contents _of_ his stomach, _in_ his stomach. He raised his hand and touched the tender temple, only to cause more unnecessary pain. He winced, pulling his hand away, and sucking air in through his teeth quickly. The tips of his fingers were moist with blood.

"Let me take a look." Starsky could see a small patch of Hutch's hair that was matted and moistened red. He gingerly separated the matted hair around the wound and retrieved the last clean cloth from his pocket, dabbing it around the wound, causing Hutch to instinctively pull back away from the pain. Starsky finished cleaning the area the best he could with what he had to work with.

"I think you'll live." Starsky gave Hutch his invaluable professional opinion. "And the scar it's gonna leave should add to what little character you have, kinda like the dents in your car." Hutch grimaced. Starsky realized he had to address the more serious issue at hand. "Hey, you _do_ realize that they plan on burnin' us after we leave this country, don't ya'?"

"Yeah, it's beginning to look that way." Hutch looked over to check on Jenny. She had her head up and was staring directly if front of her. "Looks like you'd better think of something quick." He knew Starsky would think he was joking, but the truth was, his head hurt so badly, he didn't know if he could rationally think at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell?" Carlos declared.

"Slow down." Mike directed the driver, who let of the accelerator.

Starsky and Hutch both looked out the front window to see the Interstate completely blocked off, and an impressive road block set up. All exits were closed by barriers made up of police cars and concrete blocks. The lanes ahead had emergency vehicles and a barrage of SWAT and uniformed police officers crouched behind anything that would provide them with adequate protection. All of them with weapons drawn out in front of them, being held with both hands, elbows locked.

Carlos swung the steering wheel of the van hard, throwing the van into a 180° spin. The passengers in the back rolled around uncontrollably. The spinning stopped roughly, tipping the van up on two wheels momentarily, and then slammed back onto all four. Starsky wound up on top of Hutch.

Looking down at his partner he apologized. "Sorry!" He said sheepishly as he tried to remove himself without causing Hutch too much discomfort.

Once the two were disentangled they scanned the van. Both Carlos and Mike had ducked down below the view of the windshield. They crawled, to the back of the van. Carlos had drawn his semi-automatic weapon, and Mike had retrieved another weapon from the back of his pants. Moose had already taken Jenny into his clutches, claiming his hostage.

Both the detectives looked at each other, speaking without words. _Get ready! _They knew, one way or the other, this was the beginning of the end…

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Feedback: Yes, yes, and yes**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing. I do this for fun not profit. But if I did own them (grin) I know how I'd use them...And how I'd let them use me…**

**Thanks to everyone reading it! Thanks for any and all reviews! I appreciate all the feedback I have received. You know who you are! **

**Author's Note: Thanks for the ideas for this story. It should be wrapped up next chapter. A couple of you will recognize your ideas in this chapter.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Moose had already claimed Jenny, Carlos snagged his hostage, Hutch, leaving Starsky for Mike. They heard the commotion going on outside. It wasn't long before the sound of the bullhorn resonated.

"_Step outta the vehicle with your hands up!"_ Came the predictable command.

Moose shot one warning shot out the front of the van shattering the windshield, sending glass flying, and irritating Carlos. Jenny placed her hands over her ears, with a squeal.

"Dammit, you idiot, why'd you go an' do that?" Carlos chastised Moose, who just shrugged his shoulders, holding Jenny by the shirt tightly.

"Just stay calm." Starsky tried to mediate the situation. "Look it's over, you might as well give up, so no one else gets hurt. Don't make it worse on yourselves." He bartered unsuccessfully.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I need to think." Mike commanded, waving his gun around in every direction.

"_Let the hostages go, and come out with your hands up."_ The voice from outside bellowed.

"Look, at least let the girl go." Hutch pled. "You still got Starsky an' me."

"I ain't lettin' her go, no way." Moose insisted.

"I said shut up!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs.

Both Starsky and Hutch could tell he was close to losing it. That would definitely be a bad thing. The last thing they wanted was for any one of the three gunmen to lose their cool. There's nothing more dangerous than a madman armed, in a confined space. Julie looked at Starsky, taking a deep breath. He nodded slightly at her, trying to reassure her with his body language. He could see the fear in her eyes.

They sat quietly for several minutes. The silence made everyone even more nervous. Hutch could feel his pulse pounding in his head. The pain was still consuming him.

"Look, I know things are pretty bad right now, but killing any one of us will just make it worse. If you cooperate, we could ask the judge for a little leniency, on your behalf." Hutch offered.

"We've already committed armed robbery, kidnapping, murder, resisting arrest, fleeing the scene of a crime, assault on a police officer, an act of terrorism, grand theft _and_ illegal parking. How much leniency do you thing they'll give us?" Mike retorted. "The way I see it, we got nothin' else to lose."

"Except your life. Not that that's worth a whole hell of a lot right now. Lettin' us go now, could save your sorry ass the death penalty." Starsky pointed out.

"Ya' know, he's gotta point." Carlos replied. Starsky was encouraged to see one of them was listening to him, even if it was Carlos.

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure I wanna spend the rest of my life looking through bars." Mike chimed in.

"It beats the alternative." Carlos rebutted.

Moose was being very quiet. That in itself, bothered the detectives. It was hard to get a read on where he was at. Hutch was observing Moose's facial expressions, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Every time they mentioned letting the hostages go, Moose would tighten his grip. Jenny's face strained under his hold, she sucked in the air through her teeth, making Hutch look over at her.

"Hey, lighten up on her big guy." Hutch requested. Moose glared intensely at Hutch, pulling his gun from beside his waist and holding it to Jenny's head.

"Lighten up?" He mocked Hutch. Moose loved the helpless victims. They couldn't do a thing to stop him.

Both Starsky and Hutch tensed in anticipation. Julie snapped her head around staring right into Moose's eyes. She was trembling.

"If you're gonna blow my god damn brains out, than do it dammit!" Starsky and Hutch looked at each other with wide eyes. Julie didn't take her eyes off her captor. "Just stop screwin' with me!" She screamed at him.

That was the last thing they had expected from her. They thought that she might be pushed over the edge, but her reaction would have been a total melt down, crying hysterically, begging for her life, that sort of thing. Not this.

"Jenny, calm down." Starsky urged her. He didn't think testing Moose's limits was the best idea right now, his eyes darting from her to Moose and back. This could turn from bad to worse at any second.

Moose was trying to stare her down, his gun hand shaking.

"Let it go." Mike ordered Moose.

"You're one lucky bitch." He spat in her face as he spoke, lowering his gun back to his side. Starsky and Hutch were able to breathe again. He pushed her back into the wall of the van. Truth was her rebellion through him off guard. He never had a victim actually try to stand up against him. He felt momentarily violated. Julie felt momentarily satisfied.

Jenny was breathing hard. Starsky caught her eye and winked at her, understanding her mood and approving of the way she handled that, but not wanting her to do that again. His heart couldn't take it.

Hutch tilted his head back resting it against the driver's seat behind him, closing his eyes. Starsky could tell that his head was throbbing.

The anonymous voice behind the bullhorn spoke again. _"We've got all night, we're in no hurry. You're not goin' anywhere with the hostages. You might as well give yourselves up." _

Mike started to lose it. He hit the side of his head with the butt of his gun in frustration. "Why won't they just shut up?"

"They're not gonna go away. They're gonna stay right outside till this things over." Starsky informed him.

"Let's give up. I don't wanna get myself killed, Mike." Carlos beseeched him.

"I ain't goin' to jail for nothin'." Moose piped in.

"Who in the hell asked you?" Carlos rebutted.

Starsky and Hutch knew that it was a good sign that they were fighting amongst themselves. Anything to break up their strength would be advantageous for the trio.

"Knock it off, both of you." Mike commanded.

"Come on Mike, you don't want it end like this, do ya'?" Starsky probed.

Letting out a heavy sigh Mike raised his head and his voice. "We're comin' out!" He yelled out to the officers outside. "Don't shoot!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Moose asked. Carlos let out a gasp of relief. He really wanted this to end.

Jenny, Starsky and Hutch exchanged hopeful glances.

"Listen, you're gonna wanna leave your weapons in the van. Go out, one at a time, through the back doors. Make sure you keep your hands in plain view at all times." Hutch gave them instructions.

Carlos and Mike nodded, acknowledging the directions, Moose just grunted.

"Well, I ain't goin' first, that's for sure!" Moose objected.

"I'll go first." Carlos offered, handing his weapon to Mike.

"Don't shoot. They're coming out!" Starsky yelled to the awaiting crowd outside.

"Keep your hands were we can see 'em." The bullhorn rang out.

Hutch nodded at Carlos. Moose was sitting closest to the back doors, so he opened the left one, swinging it out wide. Carlos scooted along his rear end to the back of the van. He looked back over his shoulder briefly, than stood on the ground outside with both hands reaching for the bright blue sky above, somewhat exaggerated. They could hear the instructions Carlos was receiving.

'_Step away from the van. Turn around. Drop on your knees. Interlock your fingers behind your head.' _They heard multiple footsteps, a muttled groan and the clanking of the cuffs. _'We have one in custody.'  
_

"Ok you're next." Starsky said to Mike. "Nice and slow."

Mike imitated Carlos' movements, heading for the back of the vehicle. He handed his and Carlos' weapons to Moose and stepped out.

The voices and commands from outside made the four left inside the van feel like they were in the middle of a deja-vu.

Starsky and Hutch both looked at Moose.

"Your turn Moose." Hutch urged.

"Give me a minute!" Moose's hesitation made the two detectives rightfully nervous. The offender was still sitting awfully close to Jenny. Starsky reached out to Jenny, but before he could rectify the situation, Moose reached over and grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her into his clutches.

"Let me go!" She fought.

"Shut up, bitch!" He cursed.

"Moose!" Starsky lunged forward, but was a fraction of a second too late. Moose had pulled her from the van, holding her in front of him, using her as a human shield, with his back pressed against the vehicle.

"I'll kill her, I swear!" Moose shouted at the crowd surrounding him.

'_Drop the weapon. Don't do this. There's no way out!" _ The megaphone blasted.

Starsky and Hutch exchanged very worried looks.

"Dammit Moose, let her go!" Hutch shouted causing a flash of pain shooting through his temples. He had to close his eyes and wait for the wave to retreat.

They both wanted, so badly, to jump out of the van and help her, but doing so would either get her or their heads blown off.

"You son of a bitch!" They heard Jenny exclaim as a loud gun shot pierced the air simultaneously with Jenny's scream…

To Be Continued

**Chapter Seventeen**

Four shots followed the one that had made Jenny scream. Starsky and Hutch thought that meant one thing; Moose shot Jenny and then was shot himself. They looked at each other with faces filled with distress.

They knew they couldn't rush out of the van for fear of startling at least one, of the dozens of armed officers outside the vehicle.

The two strained their ears to try to make out the noises going on around them. They heard the thump of someone hitting the ground.

"_You inside the van, stay where you are." _

They could hear the sounds of several pairs of footsteps approaching them.

The second of the rear doors swung open. Two SWAT officers, wearing bullet proof vests, had their automatic weapons trained on the duo. Once they were convinced the vehicle was clear of opposition they lowered them.

"You two okay? Need any medical attention?" The one on the right inquired.

"No, were fine." Hutch replied as they headed for the exit.

"The girl…is she okay?" Starsky was afraid, but asked anyway.

The officer on the left looked to his side and then back at Starsky.

"I don't know, they're checking her out now, sir." He responded. Starsky cringed; he hated being called _sir_, it made him feel old.

Once they were out of the van, they could see the commotion to their left. Several officers were huddled around, concentrating on whatever was in the middle of their circle.

Hutch sat on the bumper of the van. Standing up so quickly made his head spin, leaving him nauseous, and the bright sunlight nearly blinded him with pain. Starsky placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Stay put, I'll check on Jenny." He said, than he looked at one of the officers. "Get a medic to check him out, would ya'." The officer nodded and ran off to retrieve one.

Hutch placed his head in his hands. Starsky took a quick look around, surveying his surroundings. He saw Mike and Carlos, handcuffed and being placed in the back of a police car. He felt his stomach turn and his knees shake slightly as he headed to the circle of men on his left. The walk seemed to take forever, everything moving in slow motion. A split-second before he reached them, he felt his stomach rise into his throat, nearly choking him.

Several officers parted way to make room for the detective. As he looked to the ground he saw Moose's body lying there with vacant eyes, staring directly at him. It made the hair on his neck stand at attention. As he looked to Moose's feet he saw Jenny sitting there covered in blood.

"She won't let us help her." One of the nameless officers told him.

Starsky rushed to her side, cupping her cheek in his right hand and her bloodied arm in his left.

"Jenny? You alright honey?" He said quickly, trying to eye her over. He couldn't immediately see any obvious wounds, but she was visibly shaking. "Lie down Jenny, just lie down." He tried to ease her back, his voice trembling slightly.

"It's okay, I'm alright." She said.

Starsky looked around him. "Somebody get me an ambulance!" He shouted, the trembling in his voice, gone.

"I…I…shot him." She stuttered.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Starsky asked looking deep into her eyes. _"You_ shot him?"

Then it hit him. Jenny was covered in blood, but it wasn't _her _blood, it was _his._

"What happened, Jen?" He asked, but she was unable to speak. One of the SWAT officers stepped in to fill him in with all the details.

"When the suspect exited the vehicle with the victim," Starsky hated when they made it sound so procedural, "we observed them making their way towards the right side of the van. He had the victim in a choke hold, placing her in front of him for protection."

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it." Starsky tried to hurry him along.

"The victim grabbed the weapon in the perpetrator's hand, they started struggling with it." It sounded to Starsky like a damn police report was being read to him. "The weapon discharged; at first it was unclear who had been injured. When the she moved away from him, they both appeared to be injured. Then she fell to the ground and the suspect raised his weapon at her. That's when we opened fire, taking the suspect down."

The officer attempted to continue his oral report of the events, but Starsky waived him off. He sat on the ground facing Jenny. She was staring at Moose's body. Without a word he reached out taking her by the shoulders and pulling her into his arms. Her head was on his chest as he gently stroked her blond hair.

"It's over Jenny. It's all over." He whispered in her ear, but he knew it was far from over for her. She had a long road to recovery ahead of her. He just prayed she was strong enough to take the journey. Again he looked up, asking for help from that invisible source. Jenny sobbed quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny, Hutch and Starsky rode to the hospital together in the ambulance. Jenny sitting on the stretcher, and Starsky and Hutch sitting on the metal bench to the side.

After several hours, and much convincing on Hutch's behalf, they were finally released. Anytime someone is hit over the head and loses consciousness, not once but twice, the standard of care would be to keep the patient over night for observation. But Hutch protested vigorously, and of course, Starsky backed him up, knowing how much they both hated hospitals. The dark haired detective did have to promise to keep vigil over his partner, making the doctors, reluctantly, agree to send him on his way.

Heidi had met the trio at the hospital, as soon as she was finished giving the police her statement. After Jenny had been thoroughly examined by the attending physician and she had spoken to the investigating officers, Heidi agreed to take her home. The staff at the hospital put her in contact with the various organizations and support groups to help her deal with her ordeal.

The four of them sat in the lobby of the hospital. The room had a sitting area, allowing the four of them to rest and talk. It had definitely been a long harrowing day. Heidi and Hutch were to one side.

"Looks like I owe you a rain check for a meal." Hutch said smiling at her.

"Yeah, and I promised you, I'd give you a second chance. " She said as she looked over at her cousin, who was staring out the window. "But I think I really need to concentrate on Jenny for now. I need to do everything I can to help her."

Looking over at the young woman, Hutch concurred. "That's completely understandable." He said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Starsky was sitting next to Jenny, observing her distant stare out the huge window. He leaned towards her, keeping his voice down. "You doin' okay, kiddo?" He asked, genuinely concerned about her.

"Yeah." She replied, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "I _will_ be!" She stated,

confidently, turning to look at him.

"I know you will be, '_schweetheart'._" He gave her a wink. He paused, and then thought back over the days events, making him shudder. "You know I'm really proud of the way you handled yourself today. And if you need _anything, anything at all_, I want you to call me." Jenny knew that he really meant that, he wasn't just saying it.

"I never did get a chance to thank you." She said to him.

He looked at her curiously. "Thank me for what?" He said furrowing his brow.

"Earlier, in the bathroom, I really lost it. You brought me back." Her eyes were tearing up. She was looking intently into his. "I don't know what I would have if you weren't there, thank you."

He felt the moisture welling up in his own eyes as he smiled at her. He nodded in acknowledgement of what she was saying, but he couldn't accept her gratitude. He felt responsible for allowing it to happen to her in the first place. That was something _he'd _have to work on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight from San Diego to Bay City was, for the most part, uneventful. Both Starsky and Hutch were looking forward to getting back to work. Vacations were highly over-rated. Their plans included, chasing down a few perps, taking a few hardened criminals off the streets, and squeezing info out of Huggy Bear. Ah, Bay City had it all!

The flight attendant was a slim, very attractive blond by the name of Heather. Hutch had been eyeing her since they taxied the runway in San Diego. Starsky was sitting in the aisle seat, with Hutch occupying the center. Heather approached the detectives. "Can I get either of you two gentlemen another drink, before we begin our descent?" Although she was asking both of them, she was clearly giving Hutch her undivided attention. Hutch raised his index finger, signaling one more Heineken for him. She smiled and looked to his friend. Starsky declined her offer. Heather sauntered off to retrieve the tall blonds' drink.

The dark, curly haired detective was busy checking out the beautiful red-head sitting across the aisle from him. Up until that moment, he really hadn't noticed her. He wasn't sure if it was the drinks he had already consumed, or the excitement of almost being at their home, that was making him feel down right giddy. Letting out a big sigh, he rested his chin in his hand, with his elbow on the arm of his seat, staring puppy-eyed at the stranger. Seeing this young stunning woman sitting just a few feet from him gave him reason to smile.

They both had the strangest feeling of Deja Vu.

He jabbed Hutch with his elbow. "Hey, Hutch," he said looking sideways at her, "Check her out. I sure hope she lives in Bay City!"

Just then the woman looked up and saw him staring at her. He nervously raised both his eyebrows and gave her his best smile. He was trying to look irresistible, but ended up looking more like an awkward, geeky school boy. She politely smiled back and quickly lowered her head back to the magazine in her lap, trying to avoid any further contact. Hutch recognized this and tried to stop his friend from making a complete ass out himself, but it was too late.

With all his '_boyish' _charm he leaned toward her. "My name's Starsky, Dave Starsky," he stated...

The End


End file.
